


An Archer's Reward

by Datsexypootisburdtho



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal, Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't even know how to use this tag system properly, Kind of a harem I guess, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral, PWP, Shameless Smut, Titania is a total MILF and I will hear nothing that says otherwise, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datsexypootisburdtho/pseuds/Datsexypootisburdtho
Summary: What if Rolf had taken the shot himself instead of letting Shinon do it? Elincia goes out of her way to give the young archer a thanks he'll never forget. This brings a change in his life nobody saw coming. If you have somebody you'd like to see added, leave a review, and I'll take your suggestion into consideration. Not making any promises though. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as this is my first time writing something like this. Earlier chapters are a little rough, as I was even more green then than I am now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a suggestion from a fan, I have decided to post my ramblings I call smutfic over here as well. I'm still learning how to use this site, so please bear with me as I fumble my way through. It's not going to have very much plot, so if you like some story with your smut, I don't think this will suit you. Maybe as it goes on though, who knows.

Rolf walked into the room provided for him after the Greil Mercenaries had arrived, and saved Lady Lucia from her attempted hanging by Count, well he'd suppose that's former count by now, Ludveck. He had never been happier that he made a shot than we he severed the rope with a perfectly placed arrow. When Queen Elincia was told that he made the shot, by a proud, and failing horribly at hiding it Shinon, at the little feast that was held in celebration, she had thanked him, tears in her eyes as she almost crushed the poor archer with her hug. 

 

 

He still didn't know what she meant with her whisper in his ear that she has a reward for him, and she'd be by his room that night in private to deliver it. Whatever she meant, it had him flushing in embarrassment, Boyd teasing him once he sat down, stupid Boyd. As he stripped off his boots and armor, gloves following as he put his bow up in a storage chest by the foot of his bed for the night, he heard a gentle knock at his door.

 

 

"Come on in, I haven't laid down for the night yet." He might do so soon though. He's already feeling the chill from within the walls, and he wonders how it can be as cold as it is, given it's the middle of summer and they're in a desert. Then again, Soren did mention something about deserts being cold at night. 'Those poor guards up on the walls. They have to stay out at night in this cold.'

 

The door swung open, just enough to let his visitor through, and it was the Queen, wearing a thick cloak over her body, carrying a small tray with two drinks on it. "Rolf! I'm glad I caught you before you retired for the night. I'm here to give you my thanks for saving Lucia." She walked across the relatively small room, and sat down on his bed beside him, clutching her cloak against herself with her empty hand.

 

 

"I-I'm humbled your Highness, but all I did was cut the rope. Ike was the one who caught her and got her to safety. Just knowing she's safe is thanks enough for me." Rolf was somewhat confused. Why has the Queen come to the room of an archer in private, just to give her thanks? Surely she could do so before they left. And he got the feeling she was keeping her being in his room a secret.

 

 

"And without the cutting of the rope, Sir Ike would never have made it to her. Lucia is practically my sister. Her safety may be enough thanks for you, but not for me. Now, if you would kindly turn around and close your eyes, I have something for you. And Rolf?," she said, rising from the bed as he complied with her request, "You don't have to be so formal with me, Elincia is fine if it's just the two of us."

 

 

As he faced the wall and closed his eyes, he heard the shuffling of fabric, and sound of a cloak falling to the ground. "Rolf? You can look now." He turned to look, and he swore his gasp could be heard in Begnion. Elincia's body was bared to him, naked save for a pair of white stockings that clung snugly to her shapely legs. He could not be called experienced with women in any fashion, but Elincia was the most beautiful woman he's seen in his life.

 

 

His eyes racing over her form, committing it to memory even though he knew he'd never forget the sight. From her gorgeous face, eyes a deep shade of red that found amusement in his embarrassment, her full, pink lips stretched into a, dare he say hungry grin. Her hair was beautiful, a deep shade of green that complimented her eyes wonderfully, and it was loose, falling to her thighs behind her.

 

He never thought a woman's neck could be called attractive, but her's was, smooth and free of blemishes of any kind. Her breasts, Goddess help him, her breasts were perfect. Far larger than they appeared to be in her armor, they were perfectly round and full, no hint of sagging to be found, and capped with nipples the color of cherries. His first conscious thought was wondering how it would feel, to have her nipple in his mouth, tongue lapping at it as he suckled like a babe.

 

Her waist was smooth and flat, not a hint of anything but toned muscle from exercise, leading to wide, perfectly flared hips, and the crown jewel between her legs. No hair to be seen anywhere on it. Before he could begin to memorize that, he found the strength to tear his eyes away from her center, and back to her face. "Q-Q-Queen Elincia! What, what're you, what're you doing!?" He averted his gaze, reluctant as he was to do so, as his cheeks burned, and he felt a throbbing from his penis, a rather visible bulge forming in his trousers.

 

"Rolf I told you to call me Elincia, and isn't it obvious? I'm giving you my thanks," she said, sitting down beside him, her hand reaching out to cup his jaw, and she brought his gaze back to her body. "Am I not pleasing to you? Or is it that I'm not attractive in your eyes?? She gave a small pout as she said this, which was not helping him in the slightest. Doing the opposite actually, and he felt his resolve to do anything about this situation crumble at the sight of it. Stubbornly, he tried anyway, knowing he was doomed.

 

 

"N-no it's not that! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, it's, it's just,  why? Why do this? I'm just an archer, why go this far to tha-" He never finished that sentence, as she interrupted his feeble, even to himself, protests by placing a finger on his mouth.

 

"Rolf. Tell me the truth, and if you say no, I will respect that. Do you want me? Do you want this," she gestured to herself, and to his diamond hard manhood, straining at his pants, "to happen? Because I would like it to happen, but I will accept your denial if you don't want it." What little will he had to deny her was soon gone, vanishing into the void whence it came. It's not like he didn't know what sex was. He was in a mercenary company with Gatrie for crying out loud. Titania gave him the rundown of what it entailed at Oscar's request, the both of them finding it too awkward to have that discussion between themselves.

 

"I-I do. But, I, I've never, never even so much as kissed a woman before. What if I'm not good enou-" She silenced him once more, her lips softly meeting his, and Rolf found her mouth far more pleasing than her finger. Her hand grasped the back of his head, and pulled him deeper into the kiss, her tongue soon poking at his mouth, and Rolf nervously allowed it in, meeting hers slowly, a little dance between the two that Elincia led, slowly teaching him along the way. She removed hers from his mouth, inviting him in, and he followed her lead, much more awkwardly, but earnestly. He explored her mouth as she did his, tasting her, detecting the slightest hint of mint.

 

Elincia deepened the kiss, and his head began to swim, beginning to lose himself in how good this felt, and when she broke the kiss for air, he found himself diving back in, stopped before he could by her hand, as she giggled at his impatience. "Not yet Rolf, I have something for you," she said, as she guided his mouth down to her breast, "here, practice on this." She let out a low moan as he went to work at her tit, mouth enclosed around her nipple, and she brought his hand to her unattended breast, giving it a squeeze to encourage him.

 

She soon found he needed no such assistance, his mouth hungrily sucking at her teat, determined to milk her, not knowing that he soon would be. 'I'll have to thank our herbologist for delivering the Maiden's Flower. I may not be with child, but I'll give milk as if I was.' Her thoughts were interrupted as he gave her nipple a pinch, drawing a low, throaty groan from her mouth, which soon became a cry of pleasure as he bit down softly at the one in his mouth . "Goddess Rolf, don't stop!"

 

He released her tit with a wet pop, and soon switched to her other breast, his hand resuming his work at the one his mouth had just vacated, and he suckled with more intensity, Elincia's breath soon coming in short gasps, and he was finally rewarded for his efforts as he felt liquid flow into his mouth. 'Milk? But the Queen's not with child, is she?' At his questioning gaze, she explained. "No, Rolf I'm not pregnant. It's an herb, the Maiden's Flower. If mixed into a drink, even women with no children can nurse babes. Very convenient for-" This time she was interrupted, as Rolf doubled his efforts at her breast, milk pouring into his mouth from her tit. "Oh Ashera, Rolf! Please, harder, I'm close!" Her breasts had always been very sensitive, useful for when she had naught but her own hands to sate her needs. But now? When she had a young man at her bosom, hungry mouth at her teat and hand groping her other breast, she lamented at how quickly they would send her to climax.

 

As she neared her climax, she reached for the sheet on the bed, biting down on it to stifle her cries as Rolf quickly brought her to the edge, and over, as he pinched her nipple hard, and lightly bit down on her other. The contrast between the slight pain and the gentle feel of his teeth on her teat was enough, and she came with a cry, hips bucking against air, her hands pulling Rolf's head deeper into her breast as she convulsed against him, wishing she had brought his other hand to her core, and almost jumping with surprise when his hand went there of his own accord, her orgasm intensifying once she had something to grind her pussy against.

 

As she slowly came down from her peak, Rolf gently sucking at her breast, she panted for breath, and stared at the young archer. "That was one of the best orgasms I've ever had, where did you learn this Rolf? I thought you said you'd never been with a woman."  As his mouth left her breast, milk running down his chin as he attempted to defend himself, she couldn't keep her face straight anymore at the sight, and her laughter ruined her ruse. "I'm teasing you Rolf, I know you wouldn't lie about that. Now that you've seen to me, let me return the favor." And she leaned in and kissed him, tongue finding some milk still in his mouth and tasting herself greedily. Her hands traveled down to his pants, and did away with his belt., 

 

 

Undoing the buttons, before pulling away and stroking his length through his trousers, wanting to see if she could make him climax before she ever touched his manhood with her bare hands, and she was given what she wanted quickly, as he groaned into her mouth, hips buckling as they thrust against air, several large dark spots soon appearing over the large tent his cock had made. After she was sure he had finished, she pulled away, and his pants were soon stripped away. His cock was still hard, albeit softening, and impressively large.

 

 

"How old are you Rolf? You're quite endowed for your age." 

 

"I'll be 15 in two months Elincia." She had leaned over the bed, reaching for her cloak and giving Rolf an amazing view of her rear, her back almost as appealing as her front, and he couldn't help but reach his hands out and begin to knead the flesh of her ass, and she hummed in approval.

 

'Mmmmm. Impatient aren't we?" She had a ruler in her hand, the curiosity of how big he was burning at her mind since she told him about her reward earlier, and put it down beside them as she reached for the drinks she brought with her. "Here, drink this. It's a mixture to keep you hard and your semen flowing. It's safe I promise." 

 

"What's the other one then? Is that for me too or for you?" He raised the glass to his lips, finding the taste somewhat bitter, but began to drink it anyway.

 

"For me, it would be bad if I got pregnant from this now wouldn't it? Although, the thought is exciting." As Rolf drank from his glass, she lowered her head to his cock, semen from his orgasm moments ago still clinging to it, and she began to clean it, tongue running up and down his rapidly hardening length, making it shine with her saliva as she brought her mouth to his foreskin, kissing at it, running her tongue along it, before slowly taking his head into her mouth. As she went down his cock, Rolf's hand at the back of her head, playing with her hair, she couldn't chase that thought from her mind. It would be a disaster if she was to carry his child. Ignoring for the moment his age, the fact that the good Queen Elincia had taken a common mercenary to her bed and began to carry his child would spark outrage.

 

Even though it promised nothing but chaos for her beloved Crimea, the forbidden aspect of the notion was making her more wet than she's ever been. Pulling her mouth off his cock, much to his disappointment, she grabbed the ruler and measured him, answering the question she's had for a few hours now. '7 and a half. I know grown men across Tellius would be envious. I wonder how the court would take me having him around to sate my needs. It's going to be a shame letting him go to another woman.' 

 

"W-well? Too small right?" he said, nervously awaiting her answer. He was curious as to why she brought it out at first, but she hadn't let him see where on the ruler he ended up at.

 

"Quite the opposite in fact. 7 and a half, and you're not done growing." She put it down at the table beside her cup, and looked back at him, and a blind man could see how nervous he was. "Rolf," she began softly, tilting his head up, "you're perfectly fine. Better than fine even. Any woman should consider herself lucky to be with you. I do, if that helps. Now," she laid down on her back, and reached for her stockings to pull them down, stopping at a noise of protest. "You'd rather they stay on?"

 

"Y-yeah,they look really good on your legs Elincia. I guess this is it then?" He moved over her, and Elincia saw one problem. His shirt was still on. She leaned up, giving Rolf a fantastic view of her breasts, and had the offending piece of clothing removed in seconds.

 

 

"There, better. Yes Rolf, this is "it", so to speak, Come here." As he hovered above her, not knowing what to do, she reached for his cock, and guided it to the entrance of her pussy. "All you have to do is push it in now. Go slow at first ok?" He nodded, put his hands on her hips, and slowly eased his way inside her, a gasp escaping him at how good she felt. 

 

'If this is sex, I see why Gatrie's always chasing women.' Somehow overcoming the urge to start thrusting madly, he pushed the last bit of himself inside her, and just sat there for a moment, overwhelmed by the feel of her walls around his cock. And unknowingly giving his lover for the night time to adjust to his size.

 

'Ashera, I feel so full. The court can say what it wants, I'm keeping him around. I'll make the position of Archer general if I have to.' "Rolf, you can move now. And when you cum, don't you dare pull out. Ok?" Th way she said it felt more like an order, not a question.

 

"E-Elincia! You'll get pregnant! The nobles-" She cut him off with a searing kiss, their tongues dancing again, and Rolf found himself keeping up this time. As he pulled out, and thrust back in, he almost came then and there, only sheer willpower prevented it, and he started slow, trying to adjust to her pussy so he could last longer. With every thrust, her breasts bounced hypnotically, his eyes glued to the motion, and before long he found himself not caring about what the nobles would say.

 

"Faster Rolf. Move faster please." Never one to turn down a request, he did so, her moans soon increasing in pitch and frequency, and he found that the little breathy noises were addictive, and he wanted to hear more. He intensified the force and speed behind his thrusts, and Elincia was soon moaning his name, as the sound of their hips smacking filled the room.

 

Much to his dismay however, Rolf felt his orgasm fast approaching, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. "Elincia, I'm close. I'm gonna cum soon, do you really want me to stay inside?" She answered by wrapping her long legs around his waist, pushing him further into her depths, and Rolf came shortly after with a groan, making short, deep strokes as ropes of thick cum painted Elincia's womb white, and she followed his climax with her own, walls clamping down on his still cumming cock. This only served to intensify his orgasm, and he kept thrusting, soon panting for breath like the woman below him. As his climax subsided, he collapsed onto the bed beside her, cum leaking from her pussy, and stared at the roof.

 

"Oh Goddess, Rolf. That was amazing. Just, give me a minute and I'll be ready to go again." Again? He got to do this with her again? He didn't know if he would be happy or cursing his luck at the end of this. Elincia rolled over on top of him, reaching for his cock and inserting it, slowly sliding down his length. She places her hands on his lean but toned chest, and began to ride him, and she swore he was reaching deeper like this. "After this one Rolf, you get to choose what we do."

 

Choose what to do? He started to rack his brain for idea's, and soon lost that train of thought at the sight of her bouncing breasts. Quickly reaching his hands up, he began to knead her bosom, milk running down her waist from her nipples and beginning to pool at his stomach. He sat up, and soon was drinking her milk again, only adding to Elincia's pleasure.

 

"Ah! Yes Rolf! Milk me harder!" Her wish was his command, and his mouth was never empty, as Elincia's bouncing on his dick only served to increase the speed at which it flowed. Gathering a mouthful, he released her nipple and kissed her, letting her taste herself once more. 'I can see why he loves it so much, if only I could, well maybe I can.' 

 

Breaking the kiss, Elincia brought a breast to her mouth, silently thanking Lucia for insisting that physical flexibility be part of her training. Seeing the Queen nurse from her own breast, Rolf began to thrust harder up into her, soon matching her rhythm, his hands grabbing her ass, and using his grip to increase the force behind his thrusts. 

 

The sound of their quiet moans and hips slapping together filled the room again for several minutes, until Rolf could hold it back no longer. "Elincia! I'm gonna cum again soon!" She only rode him faster in response, her own orgasm swift approaching, racing each other to that finsih. Elincia crossed it first this time, muffling her cries with Rolf's mouth, and he followed suit, groaning as his cock pumped his seed deep into her womb, soon overfilling it and spilling some where their hips met. If she wasn't pregnant before, she was now. And she was willing to face that future at that moment.

 

She laid against him, trying to get her breath back, lazily drawing circles on his chest as he ran his hands through her hair. "How do you deal with all this? It looks like it's a pain to manage."

 

"It is, somewhat anyway. I have help though, and if I even hinted at getting it cut, I think my maids would revolt." She said with a small smile. "You know what you want to do next?" 

 

"I have an idea, but it's going to sound a little weird." Elincia had a guess in mind, and if she was right, she had prepared for this before she began the trek to his room.

 

"My ass right?" She couldn't help but laugh at his expression from having his idea guessed so quickly.

 

"Actually, I had wanted to use your breasts, but would it even fit back there?" Drat. Not what she was expecting, but she'd have to do that first before they did her idea.

 

"It would be some work, but it would fit yes. But since you wanted my breasts, we'll do that first." And she dismounted him, lowering her head down to his cock, and taking it in her mouth, going deeper than she had earlier. Rolf released a groan, her mouth was fantastic, not as good as what he was just inside, but still great. Her throat, on the other hand, was amazing, and he looked down in surprise to see Elincia's mouth kiss the base of his groin, before slowly drawing herself back up, his dick popping out of her mouth as she grabbed her breasts, and wrapped them aroud his length, and began pumping, with how slick he was it was easy.

 

Rolf laid his head back against the pillow, enjoying the softness encasing his rock hard cock. He slowly began thrusting up into her cleavage, the head of his length popping out from between her breasts, and pre-cum oozing out from the tip, only increasing the slickness. "Well? How do you like it so far? My tits around your hard cock, I bet it feels great." 

 

"They feel fantastic Elincia. Could you roll on your back though? I had wanted to, to" Despite what they'd done so far, Rolf still found himself hesitant to talk in that manner. Elincia would not have that.

 

"To what Rolf," she breathed out, pumping his length slowly now, teasing him, "what was it you wanted to do?" She bent her head down, taking the tip inside her mouth, flicking her tongue along his slit.

 

"I want to fuck your tits Elincia, to have you on your back as I fucked them!" he exclaimed, face going red in a way she found irresistible

 

She smiled at him, and laid down on her back, Rolf soon moving up to straddle her waist, placing his cock between her breasts, and thrusting away as she held them tight around his member. The feel of his slick length along her chest and between her tits was incredible, and she began to wonder how she was going to deal with her lust without him.

 

 

He picked up speed, fucking her tits with almost reckless abandon, and she could tell he'd cum soon. He reached for her nipples, tweaking and pinching them hard, Elincia moaning in approval, and he came as his cock was pointed straight at her face. Thick ropes of semen erupted from his member as he brought one of his hands to his dick and pumped it, soon coating her face with white. Panting hard, he observed the Queen's face, covered in his cum, and it was the most arousing sight yet.

 

Elincia brought her hands up to her eyes, wiping away the results of his discharge, before bringing them to her mouth sucking them clean. Grabbing his cock, she went about gathering the cum on her face with it, licking it clean as she did. "A little warning would have been appreciated.", a playful smile on her face as she slowly pumped his length.

 

"Sorry, I didn't have time to think about it." Answering wih a grin of his own. She sat up, and soon was on all fours in front of him, her ass on full display. He took a moment to marvel at her rear, how plump and tight it was, fruits of her rigerous exercise. He lined his cock up with her pussy, before she stopped him, and corrected his aim.

 

"My ass Rolf, you'll have to go slow going in." Given as how listening to her had been nothing but amazing so far, he obeyed, pressing his cockhead against her asshole, the tight ring of flesh slowly, reluctantly giving way, and his tip was in, the night's fluids serving as lubrication. Goddess, this was going to be a chore. He made small, weak thrusts, slowly fucking his way inside, Elincia groaning as he went, and soon, he had over half of himself inside her. It was tight, and hotter than her pussy, and Rolf knew he wasn't going to last long.

 

 

"I'm going to start moving now, ok?" He started off easy, giving her time to adjust to the new sensation, and partly to loosen her ass enough for him to fit the rest of his cock inside. Picking up speed, he was soon moving almost as quickly as earlier, Elincia letting out small moans, as a hand worked at her clit, determined to reach one last climax.

 

As he felt his end near, Rolf threw away any care he had for being gentle, fucking her with reckless abandon, Elincia burying her face in the mattress to deafen her cries. With a few short final thrusts, Rolf groaned, and came one last time, seed spilling into her ass, as it clenched around him almost painfully as her own climax hit, her scream being silenced by the bed.

 

After a moment, the grip around his cock loosened, and he slowly pulled it free, cum leaking from her anus. Spent, he collapsed beside the panting Queen, and when she recovered enough to move, he was already asleep. Smiling at her exhausted lover, Elincia slowly sat up, and moved to open the window, airing out the room as she went about dressing him, gathering up her cloak, before remembering to retrieve her own glass and finally drink it. Much as the thought had setteled in her mind, it would be a disaster if she were to bear his child. "Goodnight Rolf." And she left the room, heading to her chambers to bathe before finally letting sleep take her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm deciding to continue this after all, and who exactly will star in each chapter I don't know. If you have a request, leave it in a review and who knows? It might happen. No promises though. Mia will be the leading lady in this chapter, and if anybody can tell me what color her hair is I'd appreciate it, cause it's confusing. Note: there will be some spoilers for the Tellius plot, and I will use some in this story, not much though.

(Chapter start)

As the Greil Mercenaries left Fort Alpea the next morning, Rolf could hardly look in Elincia's direction, let alone at her, without his face going redder than Titania's hair. This did not go unnoticed, much as he may wish otherwise, and Boyd teased him non-stop until Oscar had enough of it.

 

He at first thought the events of the previous night a dream, albeit a most welcome one, not that he'd say that aloud, until he had seen the Queen exit the bathing area. At the sight of her, and specifically the look she gave him, water dripping down her long emerald locks, a gentle smirk on her lips, he knew it was no dream.

 

"Hello Rolf, I hope you slept well." And to make it worse for the poor archer, Elincia wasn't in her regular attire, instead being clothed in a pale yellow gown that clung tightly to her curves. "The water is still warm if you wish to make use of it, after your, ah, exertions, yesterday." A playful grin on her face, Elincia knew exactly the affect her words had on the young bowman.

 

 

Face practically on fire, Rolf rather awkwardly stepped past the Queen and into the bathing room she had just vacated, not trusting himself to speak. Elincia for her part found his embarrassment adorable, and highly amusing. 'I do feel a little bad for doing that to him, but his face is too cute for me to be too upset with myself. I'd join him, but duty calls.' And with a small sigh, she began the walk to her chambers, ready to begin the days events.

 

Rolf had been unable to compose himself for a good hour or so after that, and what little composure he gained was ruined by Boyd. After Boyd received a verbal smacking from Oscar, Rolf had used the skill Shinon had taught him for proper aim, the older bowman revealing that he's used this handy little trick many times in dealing with the frustrations brought upon him by Gatrie.

 

"Archery doesn't just require steady hands and great eyesight, you must also be able to calm yourself, and keep that calm, even on the battlefield, where you don't have the luxury of taking your time with your shots. No matter the distraction, even if your friend has his life taken in front of you, an archer must, must be able to calm themselves at speed or die."

 

Rolf had trouble learning the meditation technique at first, unable to find that cold focus that an archer requires, but as he grew more experienced with the bow, he found that he was quickly catching his master at how fast and effectively he could calm himself. He was rather proud of how quickly he was able to shove his mental distractions aside, and his face had finally lost the tinge of red.

 

There was one small, or rather two small problems. After last night, he found he could no longer ignore the fairer sex like he had up until now. He found his eyes drawn to Mist, the rather short skirt of hers in particular was a magnet to his gaze. How Ike was fine with letting her run around in it he didn't know. Her legs, smooth and lean, were difficult to look away from, and the tease that was her skirt was even harder to ignore.

 

 

A bigger problem than Mist was the swordmaster of the group. Mia had grown well over the past 31⁄2 years. She had went from being merely rather cute, to one of the beauties of Tellius. With large, supple, perfectly formed breasts, he swore they were bigger than the Queen's. Her narrow waist leading to wide hips, which were the beginning of a long pair of legs, lean muscle only adding to their appeal. The fact that she almost always wore tight black leggings with them didn't help, and her rear, Goddess help him, her ass was perfect. Sculpted by the Goddess herself, he swore. It's sway was a magnet for his eyes.

 

 

'At least Titania wears modest amor, not a skintight outfit. How can she breathe in that thing I wonder?' Lost in his thoughts as he was, he walked right into Ike, and felt as if he walked straight into a brick wall.

 

"You ok Rolf? We may be in Crimea, but that doesn't make it fine to let your guard down like that." Taking his offered hand, the young archer was lifted with no more effort than one would use for lifting a babe. 

 

"Sorry Ike, I was a little distracted. Did you even have to try at all to lift me off the ground?" Rolf knew he wasn't the bulkiest of people out there, but Ike's frame was ridiculous. His chest was like a tree trunk for crying out loud, and his arms were almost bigger than Gatrie's when he's in his armor. 

 

"No not really," he said with a chuckle, "you're kind of wiry. You're stronger than you look though. From what I've heard, drawing a bow takes some serious muscle, so don't sell yourself too short. We're almost at the base now, and everybody else has gone ahead, so why don't you tell me why you've been looking at Mia and Mist all day." Rolf's eyes widened, he didn't think he was that obvious.

 

"I-I'm not, I didn't mean, I wasn't being a pervert like Gatrie I swear! I didn't mean anything by it, but Mia's running around, practically bouncing, literally, and you know how tight her outfit is! And Mist, why? Why does she have to wear such a damned short skirt? It's not fair dammit! Why are they tormenting me!?" Instead of Ike getting somewhat upset with him for checking out his sister, he was... smiling? 

 

"Shinon owes me a hundred gold. We've had a bit of a wager between us, going back to when you started puberty, about when you'd finally notice girls. I had faith in you, Shinon didn't, he said you'd be in your 20s before you did, I bet him he'd be wrong, and it's been a little thing for around 16 months now. Bur Rolf," his voice losing some of it's jovial tone, "that doesn't mean I'm fine with you looking at Mist like that ok? Keep it to a minimum, and as for the skirt, I've tried. Ashera help me I've tried."

 

 

Rolf stood there, blinking in confusion as Ike walked towards their home, muttering something about skirts and teasing swordmasters, before he ran to catch up.

Sadly, life was about to get hectic for our little band, as Ranulf of the Gallian kingdom approached them, seeking to hire their services in a war against Begnion. Ranulf was an old friend from the Mad King's War, and when he gave the reason for the declaration of war between the newly created Laguz Alliance, and the most powerful country in Tellius, Ike couldn't help but agree.

 

Soon they were on the march, the Greil Mercenaries at the vanguard of the army, the fortress Flaguerre being their first target. As they marched, Rolf found his "problem" getting worse, barely able to focus during his practice, his aim suffering as a result. Shinon, having been informed by Ike of the reason, and grudgingly giving Ike the gold, was not accepting Rolf's hormones as an excuse.

 

"Oh for hells sake Rolf, you can do better than this, and the both of us know it. You cannot let yourself get distracted by your hormones, the damn inconvenient things, in the middle of a war. Go find some way to take care of it, and don't come back to practice until you do." Before Rolf could even mount a defense, the sniper had turned and left, leaving his young apprentice to his thoughts.

 

'Take care of this? How am I supposed to take care of this!? The only thing that I know is, is," memories of that night came clearly to his mind, not helping him in the slightest, 'and it's not like I can go up to a woman and ask for that! Who could I even ask anyway?'

 

"You ok Rolf? It's not like you to just wallow there you know." He turned, and saw his unwitting tormentor, one of them anyway, strolling towards him, grin on her face.

 

"Hi Mia, and no, I don't think I'm ok. I've been distracted the past couple weeks, and I can't focus. And well," he motioned to the target, none of his arrows hitting the bullseye, "you can see the results."

 

"Oh come on that's not so, wow. None of them in the bullseye. You really aren't focused right now. Anything I can do to help? I don't know much about archery, but I know several little tricks to help with a lack of focus." She meant well, she really did, but as she leaned against him to get a better view of the targets, Rolf's mind immediately noticed her breasts pressed into his side.

 

"I-I don't think so, th-this is a, it's kind of, an awkward problem, really personal. I need to go get my arrows." As he began to walk away, noting to himself how bad of an excuse that was, he was stopped by a surpisingly firm grip on his shirt, pulling him back in front of the reason for his distraction, and he noticed that she looked a little hurt by his obvious attempt at avoiding her.

 

"Ok, Rolf? Have I done something to you? Ever since we left Alpea, you've been avoiding me, and Mist told me you don't talk to her anymore either. What's up? If we've done something, tell us so we can fix it. What did I do to, oh," Rolf had wondered why she stopped speaking, and then noticed were her gaze was directed, "so that's it. We didn't do anything, you're just a horny little archer aren't you? A predatory grin stretched across her face, and her hand shot out and grabbed his, dragging him to an nearby supply tent, and moving behind the boxes.

 

"You know, if this has been distracting you, you probably should have done something about it. Can't just hope it'll go away, especially at your age with all the good looking women around you. Now let's see what we're dealing with." Ignoring his stammered protests, Mia swiftly undid his shorts, and misjudged his size, his cock springing free and smacking her in the cheek, a drop of pre-cum marking the area. She stared at it in no small amount of surprise, her expression giving a small amount of pride to the young archer.

 

"Um, ok. You're uh, you're bigger than I thought you'd be. Damn Rolf, you're going to be popular with the ladies. And you're still growing too. I wonder..." What she wondered was soon revealed to him, as she took the head of his cock inside her mouth, gently sucking on it as her tongue licked every part of him she could reach. Rolf moaned in relief, some of the tension fading away as Mia went further down his length, inch after inch vanishing inside her mouth, her nose soon hitting his base.

 

She didn't let her throat do all the work though, and she slowly moved back up, humming as she did, the noise making a pleasant vibration around his cock, and Rolf felt the first climax in over 2 weeks rushing towards him, and he didn't fight it. "Mia, I'm gonna, I'm not gonna last much longer!" His warning only served to increase her speed, and he came with a groan, seed spilling into her mouth.

 

Mia swallowed as fast as she could, but some of his cum dribbled down her chin, and he wasn't done yet. Putting his cock in her throat again, he fired the rest of it down into her stomach, thick ropes of semen coating her throat and sliding down into her belly. As the last dregs of his orgasm hit, she pulled back until only the head was in her mouth, and played with his cum, getting a feel for the taste. Bitter, and slightly salty, but not unpleasant. Nice and thick though, her favorite. She released his cock, exaggerating the slight pop it made, and making a show of swallowing the jizz in her mouth.

 

Rolf leaned against a crate, panting for breath as he tried to recover from his climax. He couldn't help but compare her mouth to Elincia's, and by virtue of actually blowing him to his finish, Mia was the victor. He shook his head, not wanting to compare the two, and was greeted with orange flying at his face. Pulling the object away, he realized that it wasn't any orange thing flung at him. It was Mia's outift, which meant... Rolf lost that train of thought, his eyes glued to the Goddess in front of him.

 

 

He was right about one thing. Her breasts were indeed larger than the Queen's, perfectly full and round, not a hint of sag in sight, capped with nipples a shade of pink that he found oddly cute, and further down, the differences between her and Elincia grew more pronounced, the swordmaster's stomach being more toned, even with a small amount of muscle to it. Mia trained as if the very concept of body fat was a grave insult, and it showed.

 

As his eyes went further down, he discovered that she did not keep her pussy hairless like Elincia, a small patch of groomed hair, the same confusing color of blueish purple as her head, hovering above her clit.  Her slit was wet, the folds glistening, and he couldn't resist the urge to run his tongue across them, drawing a groan from her lips, her hand finding it's way into his hair, her grip increasing as Rolf went to work on her pussy.

 

"Oh Goddess Rolf, where did you learn this? There's no way you just-" her words were cut off with a small scream, Rolf hitting her weak spot, her hand soon covering her mouth lest she give them away. "Never mind where you learned this, don't stop! Right there Rolf oh Goddess yes!" Flicking his tongue against the spot that enticed her scream, the young archer soon memorized every detail of that area, dragging his tongue over her folds, before moving to her clit, fingers replacing his mouth as he worked at the little nub.

 

Mia could hardly believe it. Somehow, without them noticing, Rolf had learned how to please a woman, what to do to bring them to climax, he even knew that the clit was a weak spot! 'This settles it, I'm keeping him, if I let him go I'll kick myself for it later, oh Ashera yes Rolf!' Stuffing her fist in her mouth to silence her cries, Mia's hips bucked against her lover's tongue, her orgasm fast approaching as he fingered her weak point relentlessly, his mouth never leaving her little button.

 

"Rolf, I'm gonna cum! Faster please!" Never one to deny a request, he increased the tempo of his hand, a third finger working it's way to join the two already at work, digits pumping away at the soaked slit of the swordmaster, and as his teeth grazed her clit, her orgasm crashed into her, her scream muffled by her fist. Her hips bucked into his face, her walls clenching around his fingers as he kept pumping, having discovered that can enhance a woman's climax with Elincia.

 

Her juices soaked his hand, and she slowly came down from her orgasm, panting for breath, chest heaving. As she opened her eyes, she saw Rolf looking at her, his mouth and chin soaking wet from his efforts, and she brought her lips against his, tasting herself on his tongue, finding it acceptable. Breaking the short-lived kiss, she cleaned his mouth of her fluids, and redressed herself.

 

"Try to pitch your tent off on it's own, I don't want anybody to hear us later tonnight, ok?" Standing up, her legs wobbled a little, and this only served to increase her desire to finish what they started later. Rolf was left alone among the crates, his cock harder than it was before they started. He sighed, and stuffed it back in his shorts. He still needed to fetch his arrows.

 

Later on that night, Rolf had set up his tent as far away from the others littering the mountainside where the army made camp as he could. After what happened in the supply tent earlier today, he was able to land some of his shots, but it wasn't good enough. He laid down, trying to get some sleep before Mia arrived, otherwise he wasn't going to get any. As he closed his eyes, he felt a hand shaking him awake. Speak of the devil and all that.

 

"Rolf? You awake?" Mia whispered, and as Rolf blinked at her, he looked through the flap in his tent and saw that it was night already. Evidently he was more tired than he thought to have fallen asleep so quickly.

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm up. Something happen?" He shot to fully awake when he realized a very important factor. Mia was naked, her clothes laying beside his bedroll, his cock already fished out of his pants and standing proud. Oh right. He remembered now.

 

"Yeah silly, you were asleep when I found you. Still had your friend on high-alert though. I'm not playing around now, I need your fat cock inside me." And she straddled his waist, his head touching her entrance, and she impaled herself on his length, a moan escaping from both of them.

 

"Oh fuck, Rolf you're a lot bigger inside me than I thought you'd be. Just, let me know when you're about to cum ok? Not inside, anywhere but inside." She placed her hands on his chest and started to ride him, breasts bouncing hypnotically from the movement.

 

Not one to be an idle participant, Rolf leaned forward, catching a nipple in his mouth, sucking at her tit as if she'd give milk. Not this time sadly, but still he continued, his hand playing with her unattended breast, his other reaching around to cup her ass, finding it just as pleasing to touch as he thought it would be.

 

Mia had come prepared this time, biting down on her belt, lest she alert the whole camp. If somebody were to walk by, they'd hear the sounds of hips smacking together, despite their attempts to be quiet. As she began to increase the pace, she found herself being flipped over, Rolf abruptly changing positions, and he took immediate advantage, unleashing his pent up frustration on her pussy, pounding away with a force the he didn't know he had.

 

Any thoughts he had of possibly hurting her was soon thrown out, her long legs wrapping around him, pulling his cock deeper into her depths, and she begged him faster, harder, and soon he was giving it everything he had and then some. All thoughts of silence abandoned, the sound of their flesh smacking soon grew in volume, thankfully no one was within earshot, as her moans came in short pants, his thrusts becoming short, brutal strokes, and she was the first to reach orgasm. 

 

Her walls clamping down on his cock, but the hormone-addled archer didn't slow down at all. Not that his partner complained, Mia's eyes glazing over, only snapping back when Rolf announced his impending orgasm. As he made his final thrusts, he pulled his cock from her pussy, his hand going down to stroke it, and he came with a shuddering moan, cum coming in thick bursts as he aimed most of it at her breasts, her face getting a coating as she brought her mouth to his still cumming member, swallowing it down her throat as she did earlier, their combined fluids mixing rather well together.

 

As Rolf panted for breath, Mia rolled to her front, soon raising her ass in the air, and he didn't need to be told twice, his cock back inside her warm, tight tunnel, reaching deeper with this new angle, her ass bouncing with every thrust. His hands reaching to grab her ass, pulling her deeper onto his length with every thrust, Mia muffling her cries with his pillow.

 

He had changed speeds, fucking her with long, powerful thrusts, her breasts swaying wildly, one hand kneading one as her other toyed with her clit, her thoughts a jumbled mess.

 

"Rolf! Stop teasing me, fuck me harder!" She got her wish, his cock pistoning in and out of her pussy as he thrust like mad, his second orgasm building, his lover practically screaming with pleasure into his pillow. She didn't last much longer, her walls clamping down on him as she shook beneath him, her climax pushing him closer to his own, as he increased the force again, determined to vent all his frustrations on her snatch. As she met his thrusts by pushing her hips into his Rolf knew he would come soon.

 

Pulling out, he turned her over, his slick cock fitting snugly between her tits, he went wild. He loved her breasts, she was more firm than Elincia, owing to her having more physical activity, or luck he supposed, it didn't matter. After a short minute of fucking her breasts, he came, the head of his cock peeking out from between Mia's cleavage, spraying white all over her face and chin. Rolf kept thrusting as he climaxed, the cum that fell between her breasts making it even better for him. As he finished, he rolled off, panting for breath. 

 

 

Mia propped herself up on her arms, and through the one eye not covered with semen, she looked at her lover. "Went a bit crazy there didn't you? Not that I'm complaining, I like it rough, but you surprised me Rolf. Where did you learn this? If you have to keep it to yourself, I can understand."

 

The young archer thought about how best to explain, not everyday you have to tell somebody you had sex with the Queen. ".... promise to keep it secret?"

 

"Ooohh, that big huh? Yes, I won't tell a soul. Now who. Who got to you first?"

 

"Well you see, remember how Queen Elincia said she'd give me that reward in private?"

(End chapter)

AN: And that's the end of that one folks! It was a bit more smutty yes, but Rolf's been around two giant cockteases for a couple of weeks. Plus he's going through the puberty swing. He's bound to go a little crazy. Up next: Who knows? No seriously, who knows, leave an idea in your review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, don't be a dick though. it's all I ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anybody's curious on why last chapter was shorter than the first, I'll come out and say it, I pretty much ran into a wall trying to make it longer. I don't think that will be a problem going forward, but that's why it seemed like it became a rush job at the end. My apologies, I'll do my best to avoid that in the future.

(Chapter start)

Mia had him divulge everything that happened between him and Queen Elincia that night, the memories of that night only serving to excite Rolf even more, and by the time the swordmaster finally left his tent, he was exhausted.

 

Over the next 2 weeks, the pair had taken any opportunity they saw for sex, the risk of getting caught making Rolf nervous at first, but it only excited his companion. It wasn't without it's benefits though, as Rolf was finally able to focus on his marksmanship in full, his level of skill with the bow was rapidly approaching Shinon's, or so his master said. Rolf wondered if he would ever catch the older sniper.

 

The Laguz Alliance was making fast progress in it's campaign against Begnion, the strength of the Greil Mercenaries playing no small part. Even after the treachery of the Ravens of Kilvas, the army pressed forward, seemingly unstoppable in their advance. They had Soren to thank for that, the cold mage's mind conjuring plan after plan that avoided a direct confrontation with the massive Central Army, and instead forced General Zelguis to divert his attention elsewhere.

 

They had made camp near the Ribahn river, the large body of water being a offshoot of the mighty Miscale river. Even though his hormones had a outlet now, and he was no longer pent up with his frustrations, he had a new set of problems. Namely, two of their old comrades from the Mad King's War, the mage Ilyana, and the Laguz warrior Lethe. He had never took any real notice of it before, but Ilyana's skirt was another point of frustration for the poor archer. 

 

'And I thought Mist would be the only problem like that I had to deal with. It's almost as bad as Mist. And Lethe, I'm convinced she's not wearing anything under hers, and it's even shorter than what Mist wears, if that's even possible.' Speaking of Lethe, she had invited him on a hunt, claiming his bow and her senses would make quick work of whatever game was around. 

 

Rolf made one last check of his supplies, arrows, quiver, rations in case it didn't go well, and his new bow. Shinon had presented it to him the day previous, as a mark of Rolf achieving the title of Sniper, at least in Shinon's eyes. Truth be told, he was already far beyond most snipers on Tellius, but Shinon's standards were ridiculous. The Silencer, he had called it, a bow he made with his own hands. Rolf knew just from looking at it the bow was of a more powerful make than almost anything else on the continent.

 

Before he could muse further on the bow, Lethe called out to him. Time for the hunt then.

 

"Rolf, there you are. You have everything? That jackass over there," she pointed to Shinon, who raised his hand as if bragging about the accuracy.of the insult, "says you're a fantastic shot. He claims you severed a rope that was to hang Lucia from almost 250 feet away."

 

"I-I did, although I almost let Shinon take the shot I was so nervous. I couldn't believe I made it myself to tell the truth." 

 

"Bah, don't sell yourself short. You were already a pretty good shot at the end of the war three years ago, show me how much you've improved." And she was off, staying untransformed as to not outpace him. As Rolf jogged behind her, his eyes were drawn to her ass, the bounce of it, let alone the motion of her hips, nearly causing him to trip. He recovered before he could do more than stumble however, but he knew this was going to be a long hunt.

Several hours had passed, and between the two, they had managed to bag several small animals, numerous birds, and even two deer, Lethe running the doe down in her transformed state as Rolf's shot hit the buck in the head. It was going to be fun dragging these two back to camp. That was something they would worry about tomorrow, the sun already having set, the sky blazing with the last bit of light it had to offer.

 

"We did good out here Rolf. I'm impressed, you're better than I had expected to have hit the buck at a full sprint like that. And right between the eyes as well. I guess that jerk was right about you." Even though he knew Shinon wasn't the nicest of people, actually he could be rather mean, Rolf couldn't just not defend his teacher.

 

"He's really not that bad you know. I mean, yes he can be rather mean, and he doesn't take kind to stupidity, and he loves to press people's buttons.... I'm not helping my argument here am I?"

 

"No not really. He's your teacher I take it?"

 

"Yes, Shinon taught me everything I know about marksmanship. He never quit on me either, no matter what I did he pushed me to succeed, so I'd rather you at least keep your opinions of him to yourself if you don't mind." Lethe must have taken his tone as a challenge, a predatory grin stretching across her face.

 

'Oh? Well then, let's say I would rather keep expressing my opinions of him then. What would you do hmm? You're not the type to threaten an ally, so that bluff is out of the question. And I'm better in close quarters, so that's out too." Rolf stared at her, deadpan expression on his face, and dropped the one tactic that had won him every argument he cared to win.

 

"You're right Lethe, I wouldn't dream of threatening you, or anybody on our side, and I don't stand a chance up close. So I'll just stop Oscar from making food then, and I know how much you love his cooking."  Her face drained of color, Oscar's skills as a chef legendary amongst the army.

 

"You wouldn't."

 

"I would, but something tells me you're just trying to get a rise out of me."

 

"That easy to read? Fine, I'll hold my tongue about your teacher, but don't expect anything nice from me about him. Now come on, there's a small river nearby where we can clean our kills, and bathe. I don't particularly like sleeping with blood on me." Dragging the two deer behind her, leaving the rest of the game for him to deal with, she strode off to his left, and he could faintly hear the sound of running water. Sighing, he shouldered the sack with the smaller game inside and followed.

 

Reaching the river as the sun set fully, leaving only the moon and the stars above to give off light, they went about making a fire to ward off the chill and to cook some of the game. Lethe took the sack from him, and started to skin a rabbit, Rolf following suit. He didn't like to shoot the smaller animals, but food was food, and he'd learned from the war to take food when you could find it. Finishing quickly, Lethe set up a skewer and soon they were slowly roasting the rabbits.

 

As she finished eating hers, she stood up and walked to the river. Rolf followed, eager to get the blood off his hands, but stopped, and face flaming, turned his back to the fire. "L-Lethe! At least give me a warning next time!" Uncaring of her audience, the laguz warrior had begun to strip, and was soon standing knee deep in the water, naked as the day she was born.

 

"Why? You have a problem with it? I'd rather not get my clothes wet when I'm still wearing them. Now stop being a baby and get over here, you need to wash the blood off your arms." Head staring straight at the ground, both to conceal how red he was, and so he didn't catch a glimpse, Rolf slowly made his way down to the water, ignoring the blood rushing to his groin.

 

"Surely I'm not that repulsive, or have you just never seen a naked woman before? I know what you and Mia, if I remember correctly, get up to. So it's not the latter." Ignoring the grin in her voice, Rolf went about washing his arms, having removed his boots as well, letting the cool water run over his bare feet.

 

"T-that's none of your business, and you're not repulsive, not even close." Determined to ignore her as he was, he only noticed when her tail reached out and poked his cheek that she was standing right in front of him. He gave out a yelp,fiercely denying later that it was a scream, and fell backwards into the water. Great, now his clothes were wet, which meant he'd have to leave them out to dry, which meant taking them off and revealing the effect she was having on him. He shook water out of his eyes, looking up at her in annoyance, his mistake, and his breath caught in his throat.

 

Lethe was gorgeous. Her long, tanned legs seemingly went on forever, and a detached corner of his mind noted that she kept herself shaven bare like Elincia, the hairless slit a magnet for his eyes. As his gaze slowly roamed higher, stopping at her waist, muscle on display, he felt a small amount of indignance that she had noticeable abs, and he did not. Her breasts were visibly several sizes smaller then Mia or Elincia's, but she had them both beat in perkiness, her nipples almost a pale orange, like her hair.

 

As his eyes reached her face, he realized her grin from earlier was nothing compared to the one she was sporting now. There was a hunger clear on her face, the shameless desire in her eyes almost scary, but also arousing. "Well now, so much for your claims of wanting a warning. Despite your relationship with the swordmaster, you've been unable to take your eyes off me. I take it you find me pleasing, even if she's bigger than I am." 

 

"T-that's, I-I mean, I don't, I don't really-" His words were cut off, Lethe's mouth covering his in a searing kiss, her tongue dominating his own. She tasted surprisingly sweet, even if he couldn't put what her taste was to words. She made a show of letting him try to battle for dominance, overpowering him in the kiss with ease. She broke the kiss, walking past him and out of the water, exaggerating the motion of her hips, and now that it was bared to him, Rolf became aware that while she may be smaller up top, she had both Mia and Elincia beat when you compared the rears of the three.

 

"Well? You going to stay in the water all night long, or are you going to come over here and give in to your urges?" Rolf was losing the battle, his cock beating his brain in what choice to make as he got to his feet and followed her to the fire. "I see you want this as badly as I do. It's been some time since I last laid with somebody, and from my estimation, you're quite gifted, so I'll enjoy this." Wasting no time, she did away with his soaked pants, placing them beside her own clothes, and taking his aching cock in her mouth, the warm orifice a welcome contrast to the cold pants he was stripped of.

 

As she went further down his length, his head slipped into her throat, and she gagged on him, soon pulling herself off his member. "You, you're bigger than I had guessed, larger than most laguz I've been with actually. I talked with your friend before I left, let her know of my plans out here. She was a little grumpy, but she said it was fine, but I "better not get any ideas about you," she said."

 

"You what!?"

 

"I went and asked the woman you have a sexual relationship with if I could have a turn, and she said yes. If I intended on this being anything more than a one-time thing, I would have some problems, but I don't, so I won't have any."

 

 

"You, you, ugh. If she really did ok this, then go ahead." Grinning, she took him back inside her mouth, stopping right before she gagged, hands working on what she couldn't fit The difference in skill was clear in this regard, Lethe had more experience than Mia and Elincia, and if he hadn't spent the past 2 weeks building up his endurance, she would surely have brought him to climax by now. He could already feel it building. Groaning as she worked his shaft, his hand reached for her head, only to have it batted away, Lethe demonstrating who was in charge here.

 

 

Popping his shaft out of her mouth, she gave him a sly grin. "Ah ah, I'm running this show, I'll go at my own pace. You'll have your fun, but I'm calling the shots here." Returning to his cock, she began bobbing her head up and down his length, her skilled hands working at the rest of him. Rolf could do little more than groan, his breath coming in ever shorter pants, his climax wasn't too far off. Lethe could tell it seemed, picking up speed as she brought him closer, and stopped, taking him out of her mouth right as he was on the edge.

 

 

"Lethe please, I'm right there!" She stared at him, her grip at the base of his cock almost painful, and Rolf felt his orgasm fade away. Her gaze almost challenging him to do something. Fine, if she wanted him to match her, then he'd give her all he had. His hands shot up, grabbing her by the head and shoving her down his length, going straight past her gagging point. 

 

 

Far from stopping him, the sounds of her gagging on his cock only served to make him go faster, as he brutally face-fucked the proud gallian warrior. He felt a little bad for being this rough with her, but he'd worry about how he felt later, the only thing on his mind was blowing his load down her throat, and he soon did just that.

 

 

He pulled her down to his base, groaning as he came, spilling his seed down into her gullet. Rope after rope of thick cum burst from his cock, Lethe having no choice but to swallow as fast as she could in an effort to not choke. Deciding she'd taken enough, Rolf pulled out from her mouth, and as she gasped for air, he aimed the rest of his climax at her face, his hand stroking his length as he covered her face with cum.

 

 

His orgasm subsided, and his frustration with it, he started to feel bad for doing that to her, and before he could begin to apologize, she jumped him, tackling him down into the dirt beside the slowly dying fire. "Yes, yes! That's exactly what I wanted! I'm not some fragile beorc woman to be coddled, I am a proud laguz warrior! Be rough with me dammit!" Well if she wanted it rough.

 

 

Flipping her over on all fours, Rolf took a moment to admire her ass, and soon a loud smack resounded through the clearing, Lethe moaning loudly at the impact. So he smacked her plump, shapely ass again, noticing with each smack her pussy grew more wet, and soon her pale cheeks had his hand imprinted on them. His cock painfully hard once more, he brought it to her dripping pussy lips, rubbing his head up and down her folds, and plunging in.

 

 

Giving the panting woman below him no time to adjust, he began hammering her with quick, powerful strokes, his hand coming up and smacking her ass again, and it drove her over the edge, and she came with a scream, her walls clamping down on his cock. Still thrusting away, he rode out her climax, and after she was through, pulled out, and put the head of his member at her anus.

 

Slowly pushing against the tight ring of flesh, Rolf looked down at her face, half of it pressed into the ground, her open eye clouded with lust, semen staining her face. As her asshole finally gave way, his head slipping in, she hissed air through her teeth, and tried to relax her muscles as best she could. Rolf reached his hand down to her pussy, soaking his hand in her juices, and smeared them over the rest of his cock, which was slowly vanishing inside her ass, inch by inch.

 

Finally, his hips were snug against hers, his cock fully lodged inside her ass. It was tight, almost painfully so, and hotter than her pussy, but at least that was wet, making his job easier. No such luck here, and he began to move, only able to make short thrusts at first, her anus resisting, but slowly he started to loosen the tight hole.

 

"Nngh! Fuck, harder Rolf, I want it rough! I can take it." 

 

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

 

 

"Your concern is touching," sarcasm heavy in her voice, "but you don't have to hold back here. Now quit worrying and fuck my ass raw dammit!" Well if that's what she wanted. He backed out slowly from her ass, laving only the head of his cock inside, and slammed home, drawing a low, guttural moan from the laguz below him. Rolf pounded away, her ass loosened enough for him to move at speed, Lethe's moans coming in short pants.

 

As he increased the force and speed behind his thrusts, he couldn't help but notice her tail flicking around rapidly, as if she was trying to get him to do something to it. Never slowing down, he took a hand off her bucking hips, and placed it around the base of her tail, experimentally rubbing it. Lethe came practically instantly, howling her orgasm as her ass tightened even further around his cock, quite literally preventing him from moving.

 

As her muscles contracted around his dick, she stared at him with an unfocused gaze. As her climax finally subsided, Rolf asked the obvious. "Your tail is that sensitive? Is that all beast laguz or something specific to cats?" She shook her head, unable to speak still, but motioned for him to continue.

 

Rolf began thrusting away once more, still curious for an answer, but he had more important things to do, soon settling into a rhythm, the force behind his strokes lessening slightly. Fortunately for him, Lethe was still recovering from her mind-blowing climax, and as such, he was able to move at his own pace, savoring the feel of her ass around his cock. It was addicting, and at once he began to wonder how to get Mia to let him do this with her.

 

After a few minutes of his pace however, Lethe once more demanded he move faster, the young sniper increasing his speed yet again as he felt his second orgasm of the night build up, his strokes soon becoming quick, brutal thrusts that had the laguz warrior mewling, her hand reaching for her soaked pussy, her fingers easily sliding in. 

 

Rolf's hips began to blur almost, the sound of flesh smacking filling the clearing, as his climax was bearing down on him. "Lethe! I'm gonna cum soon!" Heeding his warning, her efforts down at her core intensified, her hand almost a blur as she sped to her own orgasm.

 

Rolf arrived at his peak first, a few short, final thrusts signaling his finish, and he came with a grunt, balls emptying their contents into Lethe's ass, as she came with a cry, the clamping of her walls around his cock only intensifying his own climax.  They remained in that position for a short while, panting for breath, before the young bowman was able to finally pull his member from her ass, his seed spilling moments later. Out of breath, he collapsed onto the dirt beside the laguz.

 

They laid there briefly, Rolf fighting sleep, his exhaustion slowly winning the fight, when Lethe slowly dragged herself to her knees. "We, we should probably bathe in the river before we sleep. Come on, I'm not dragging you to the water." Groaning, he got to his feet, almost stumbling as he did, but he followed her to the water.

 

After spending a short while cleaning themselves, the pair returned to their abandoned clothes, Rolf giving his a shake in an effort to dislodge the dirt, before slinging them over a branch, and crawling into his tent as Lethe kicked dirt onto the remaining embers of the fire. Transforming, she laid down by his tent, curling around herself, and soon drifted into sleep.

(End chapter)

Thoughts? While she may not match them in the breast area, Lethe has Mia and Elincia beat down below, even though they're no slouches themselves. As for her aggressiveness, she doesn't strike me as the type to be soft during sex. If her partner can't keep up, she's not interested. Rolf met her challenge, which is why she let him lead. In a hypothetical round two, she wouldn't hand over the reins so easily. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I'm still very green to writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, real life and writer's block happened. I'm not gonna abandon the story though, at least I don't plan on it. This chapter in particular gave me fits, before I decided to scrap my original idea and go with this one. Micaiah was going to star here at first, but she'll now appear in a later chapter. As for who's the new leading lady, well. I didn't put her in the tags as a MILF for nothing.

(Chapter start)

Rolf grumbled under his breath as he roasted his night's game over the fire. "Stupid Shinon, stupid darkness, stupid rabbits. We don't ever fight when it's too dark for me to worry about accuracy anyway." Despite his complaints, the young sniper knew his teacher was correct. He did have to learn how to aim in the dark eventually, better now in a somewhat controlled area instead of during an ambush.

 

 

"Oh don't give me that Rolf. You've picked up everything I've taught you pretty quickly, you'll get this down too. My master's master learned this way, my master learned this way, I learned this way, and now it's your turn. Who knows, maybe you'll teach your future students this way too. Keep the chain going. If you're not back in about, two weeks, I'll come get you. Fishing is allowed, but only if you get desperate."

 

Rolf hadn't hit that point yet, but after three days in the woods, only allowing himself to hunt at the darkest times of night, he was glad Shinon gave him that way of feeding himself. And given he'd finally managed to land some small game, he might not have too. Stupid quick rabbits. 

 

 

'They should be done now. I'll need to sleep soon though. Gotta finish scouting the area tomorrow.' Taking his meat off the fire, Rolf ate quickly, before smothering the fire, now reduced to mostly embers, and pitching his tent before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

He awoke the next morning, stretching as a yawn split his face. 'Hope the traps caught something. Setting them up in the dark sucked.' He made his way around the forest the Alliance army was camped beside, his traps having given him more small game, enough to last him a day or two if his hunt tonight didn't bear fruit. 

 

 

He even found a secluded spring nestled deep into the forest, the water clear and quite warm. 'I need to move my tent closer to the water. If I hide it right, I might be able to get something bigger than rabbits. I'd love some deer right about now.' He returned to his tent, packing his small campsite and retracing his steps to the spring. 

 

 

Looking to the sky, he judged it to be about mid-day, and set about replacing the traps he'd removed when he relocated his tent. With nothing else to do but wait until nightfall, Rolf set up some targets and practiced his quick-shooting. He'd gotten better recently, but he was still far behind Shinon's skill. Although, practically every archer in Tellius was. After an hour, he collected his targets and arrows, and lay down for a quick nap.

At least, that was the plan. As he awoke to find it quite dark outside, that's not what ended up happening. 'Oh Rolf, you've screwed up now haven't you? Shoulda stayed awake, shoulda stayed awake.' As he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, Rolf grabbed his bow and made his way to the spring, walking slowly, not only to avoid alerting any animals, but also to avoid tripping, not being able to see quite yet.

 

His vision slowly adjustng to the darkness, Rolf slowly peered around a tree at the spring, and, while it wasn't anything he could eat, at least not in a conventional fashion, he certainly enjoyed what he saw.

 

 

In the middle of the spring, long hair unbound and pooling around her, was Titania, the Deputy Commander of the Greil Mercenaries. While Rolf had always thought of her as pretty, never did he think of her as the attractive woman she was. Until now. Her body bared to the night, Rolf couldn't help but stare. 

 

 

While her breasts weren't as big as he was used too, that was not to say they were small. Full and round, Titania's breasts showed small signs of age, drooping ever so slightly. Not that this hurt their appeal in the slightest. The pink nipples that topped her bosom were begging to be sucked, to have his mouth devour the teat like he was a babe.

 

 

She had the advantage in one catagory though. Her hips were the biggest of the three. Lethe easily had the tightest ass of the army, but if he could be counted as an accurate judge, Titania had the biggest, most shapely ass by a mile. He could stare at her prodigous rump for hours and never tire of the sight.

 

 

Her frame was more muscled than her armor would lead one to believe, her toned, muscular waist only adding to her beauty, but with her weapon of choice being axes, big ones at that, her appearance belied her strength. As Rolf began to regain control over his limbs, he stepped back, his boot landing on a branch, snapping the wood in two, and alerting Titania that she was not as alone as she thought. 

 

 

"Who's there? I'm armed, and you have to the count of five to show yourself, lest you make me find you. One... two... four..." 

 

Rolf stepped out from behind the tree, gaze pointed towards the ground as he held his hands in the universal gesture for surrender. "Rolf? Why are you, oh. Yes, Shinon sent you on some training hunt, right?"

 

 

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be learning how to shoot in the dark. I found this spring earlier today, and I figured it would be a good idea to move my tent over here. Might be able to catch some bigger animals off guard, that way I don't have to live off rabbits the whole time. I didn't mean to peek I'm sorry." 

 

 

Titania observed the young sniper as he explained his reasons for being there, taking note on how he seemed to be trying very hard to keep his gaze locked to the ground. She also noticed the growing bulge in his pants. 'So he finds me attractive does he? It's been a while since I was with somebody, and he is rather cute....' 

 

"Rolf." 

 

"Y-yes? Am I in trouble?" 

 

"No Rolf," she said amidst laughter, "you're fine. I'm not upset. Come, join me. Relax a little for once. You're always training when we're not fighting. You need to take some time to relax your mind and body lest you run yourself into the ground."

 

 

Rolf swallowed audibly. "I-I can't get in there with you Titania, you're not decent!"

 

 

"And I've been a soldier for many years Rolf. You'd be surprised how quickly modesty goes out the window. Now quit arguing and get in the water." She knew that if she used her more stern voice, he'd listen without thinking twice about it. Ah, the perks of commanding.

 

 

Rolf sighed as he began to strip down behind a tree, throwing his clothes across a branch and securing his bow and quiver out of reach of any curious animals. Sliding into the warm water, he groaned at it's feel across his body, his muscles were more sore than he thought. "See? Doesn't the water feel good?" He opened his eyes to find Titania next to him, her breasts easily visible through the water.

 

 

His face flushing, Rolf turned his gaze to her face, and was doomed. Despite her confidant tone, she looked unsure of herself. "Titania, are you-" The older woman silenced him with a kiss, her tongue almost shyly poking at his lips, Rolf's meeting hers in a dance as he placed his hands at her hips and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, Titania swiftly growing more bold as it continued, the older woman shaking the rust away swiftly.

 

 

Breaking the kiss, Titania perched herself on a rock jutting from the spring, thick, toned thighs parting as she bared her pussy, well-groomed curls of red around her slit. Needing no prodding, Rolf brought his head to her snatch, tongue licking along the folds of her sex, drawing moans from the paladin. Finger idly flicking her clit as he ate her pussy, Rolf went about his efforts more slowly than usual, wanting to savor the moment.

 

Titania, however, was more impatient than he'd thought. Her hand gripping the back of his head, the scarlet-haired vixen of a woman shoved Rolf deeper into her snatch, the young sniper quickly getting the hint as his mouth latched onto her clit, fingers swiftly pumping into her sopping pussy. "Goddess Rolf, where did you, ahhh! Right there, stay there! Where did you learn this!" Applying a trick he'd picked up from his numerous trysts with Mia, it having never failed to leave the swordmaster weak at the knees for a couple days, Rolf found a particular spot inside Titania's core, and switched from ignoring it to intently stimulating it, his pace swiftly driving the older woman to her first climax.

 

 

"Rolf, Rolf I'm-" She didn't get to finish, the sniper cutting her off with a kiss, Titania gripping her younger lover's head helplessly, her world collapsing down to his tongue and his fingers. Moaning his name into the kiss, Titania was almost sobbing with pleasure as her walls seized around the invading, though highly welcome, digits that pumped in and out at a steady pace, Rolf's skilled hands expertly stimulating a certain bundle of nerves.

 

Regretfully breaking the kiss, Titania panted for air, breasts heaving as her climax slowly subsided, Rolf's steady efforts at her pussy ensuring she experienced her best orgasm in years, maybe ever. As she came down from that apex, the thought of going without for years like she'd done before crossed her mind, and that drove the paladin to make a decision, consequences be damned.

 

Getting her breathing under control, she began trying to put her jumbled thoughts into words. "Rolf, I don't know where you learned this, and I don't care. I-I, I can't go without sex again, I can't douse that fire like I did before. Whatever I need to do, to say, for you to fuck me like this whenever you want I'll do it, just don't, just...."

 

 

Forcing her mind in order, Titania stood on shaky legs before the young, and rather confused, sniper. "What I'm trying to say is, whatever you tell me to do, I'll do it. I'll follow every command you give me, no matter where or when, no matter how perverse it might be, I'll do it. Please, I can't go without sex again, don't make me."

 

 

Blinking as he proccessed her words, Rolf slowly nodded. "Anything I say, whenever I say it?" The mature redhead nodded.

 

"Outside of the batlefield, yes. Whatever sexual order you give, I'll follow. Essentially, you could do whatever you want with my body." 

 

 

"Ok, uhh, for starters I guess give me a blowjob?" Going to her knees in the water, everything below her neck submerged in the warm spring, Titania was at eye-level with his rather impressive cock, his tip leaking a steady amount of pre-cum.Hand gripping his base, her fingers not able to wrap around it's girth in full, she lightly stroked him, while licking up the trail of the thick, white fluid straight to his head.

 

 

Groaning as she took his head in her wet, warm mouth, Rolf leaned against the rock she'd so recently vacated, his hands finding a home on her head, as Titania eagerly began her oral service. "You're really, dammit, really good at this." Hips thrusting into her willing orifice, he gasped as his head slipped into her throat, with nary a sound. That was new. Mia certainly couldn't swallow all of him that easily.

 

 

"Ashera, not even.... you keep that up and I'll be cumming soon." While admittedly curious as to who was referring to, Titania redoubled her efforts, steadily swallowing his sizeable cock, bringing all her experience to bear. Goddess she'd missed this, the sensation of a young man's cock in her throat, his hands pressing her further down his length.

 

 

Drawing another moan from him as she began to do so herself, her stray hand expertly playing with her bust, Titania reluctantly removed his cock from her throat, bringing her impressive breasts around his length, before taking half his length back into her mouth even as she gave him a unexpected, although very welcome, titfuck.

 

 

"Titania, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum soon." As the scarlet paladin intensified her efforts, Rolf wondered if she'd take his seed down her throat, before he remembered what she said minutes before. Well, she did say anything, right? "And I want you to drink it."

 

 

Moaning louder around his cock as he told her what he wanted, Titania used an old trick of hers, hoping she remembered how to move her tongue just so...

 

 

"I'm cumming!" Yep, she did. And she drank it all, Rolf's cock erupting in a shower of thick, sticky cum, every burst filling her mouth even as she swallowed the previous one. She was filled with an odd sense of pride for how much jizz he was spilling into her mouth. Several times she'd almost spilled a drop, but barely was Titania able to ensure every last ounce made it down her throat. 

 

 

Gently sucking at his tip to coax the last of his seed out, she withdrew from his half-limp cock, before looking up at him like she was an pupil, eager to please her teacher. "How'd I do?"

 

 

How'd she do? Rolf swore that his soul was about to leave his body at least once during his climax. "I'd say great, but that's an understatement. Just, gimme a minute and I'll be ready."

 

 

"Alright ma, Rolf." Titania hoped he hadn't heard her slip there, although judging by the choked noise, he did. She'd hoped to hide just how much she enjoyed being dominated for a little while. Oh dear.

 

 

".... did you just, you know what, that's fine, call me that if you want. Now go bend over against the edge of the spring. I want to see your ass bounce while I'm fucking you." Her heart in her throat, going a mile a second, Titania rushed to obey, her pussy drenched as Rolf took to being in charge with gusto, his hands palming the scarlet-haired woman's round, sizeable backside. 

 

 

A loud smack resounded across the spring, a mewling moan from the paladin following, Rolf finding himself with a burning desire to see just how much Titania meant her promise to be his. Grabbing his cock, he rubbed his head along her slick folds, enjoying the teasing he was giving the sex-starved woman.

 

 

"Ohhh, m-master please! I need it!" Pondering for a moment, whilst continuing to smear her pussy with his excretions, Rolf came to the decision that he liked Titania calling him by such a deferential title.

 

 

"Need what?" He also was keenly aware of just how much she enjoyed his taking charge as well. Somehow though, he didn't think this would go very well with Mia.

 

 

"I need your fat cock in my wet cunt!" Raising a brow at her chosen word, Rolf lined himself up, and pushed in, much to the delight of Titania, the redhead's pussy clamping down on his dick, her walls pulsing around him. She was close to another climax, he could tell, and without giving her time to adjust to his size, the sniper began pounding away, hands seizing her wide hips as he watched her sizeable ass bounce from his thrusts. And just as he predicted, it was mesmerizing to look at.

 

 

His hands groping her ass to the point it almost hurt, coupled with the biggest cock she'd ever taken relentlessly hammering away at her pussy, Titania was in heaven, the redhead thankful half her body was laid upon the ground, her legs quivering far too much to support her weight. She'd missed this, the sensations of a large, powerful cock pounding in and out of her tight snatch. The rough, fierce

 

 

Tears streaming down her face from the pleasure, Titania moaned helplessly as her second orgasm crashed over her, the walls of her pussy clamping down around his cock not even giving pause to her young lover, who kept thrusting away, intent on fucking the older woman through her climax. Her juices splashing upon his thighs, Rolf increased the power and speed behind his strokes, driven by something he couldn't explain to treat Titania like his fucktoy, and to make her addicted to his cock.

 

 

"Ashera you're tight." Another smack of her big ass, drawing whimpers from the mature paladin beneath him, her orgasm still going as she was fucked without pause, Rolf felt his own swift approaching. "I'm gonna cum inside, ok?" The loud smacking of their hips filled the clearing, matched by the sobs of pleasure from the redhead as her desires were fulfilled and then some.

 

 

"P-Please! Oh Goddess! Fill my needy cunt with your hot cum!" Once more raising a brow at her vulgar choice of words, adding that to the list of things she'd surprised him with tonight, Rolf pushed his cock as deep as he could, Titania's ass snug with his groin, and groaned as he came, his balls churning as load after load of thick, white semen was pumped deep into the paladin's womb. Ashera help him, he'd forgotten how good it felt to cum inside a wet and willing pussy.

 

Still sensitive after her recent climax, Titania came again, crying his name out as her walls clamped down on Rolf's cock, his jizz flooding her tight channel only enhancing her orgasm. The busty redhead was on cloud nine, her whole world focused on the girthy cock lodged in her core.

 

 

Rolf leaned forward as his orgasm faded, hips jerking as he deposited the last of his load, and he turned his lover's head to face his, kissing her deeply, hands reaching beneath her to gently knead and fondle her ample breasts. His tongue slowly leading hers in a dance, Titania's almost bashful as she mirrored his movements. 

 

 

Slowly, regretfully, they broke apart, both panting for breath after their exertions. A light gasp escaped the scarlet vixen's lips as the young sniper attached himself to her neck, idly suckling at the expanse of flesh. After a short minute, they both felt his member stirring again, blood refilling the large organ.

 

Biting her lip, she addressed him with lidded eyes, and a stare that both excited and worried him. "Again?" A pointless question, but one she felt like asking. Pulling his cock out, drawing a moan from her lips as his seed spilled down upon the ground, Rolf pondered for a moment, before making a decision.

 

"I want you on your back this time." And with strength and care that surprised her, he flipped her over, and immediately thrust inside her cum-filled pussy once more, mouth attached to her breast as he sucked at the hardened teat. As Titania's moans once again began to fill the clearing, she knew that walking would be nigh-impossible tomorrow. But as her lover began fucking her once more with short, powerful strokes, she decided it was a good problem to have.

(End chapter)

And that's another one done. Who woulda thought that the strong, confident deputy commander of the most famous mercenary group would be a submissive, sex-starved woman? Certainly not me when I started writing that's for sure. 

 

Honestly, I planned on having her take charge at first, Rolf just going along for the ride, but when that wasn't working, I was like, "what the hell, let's make her so starved and hungry for sex that she ends up pledging her body to our plucky hero." Then that started working far, far better than I'd have thought it would, and then it came down to just finding time to write.

 

Anyway, that's Titania done, and whether she'll protest at inevitably walking in on Rolf and Mia, or having Mia walk in on her remains to be seen. Pffft, this is a PWP story, of course she won't. Suggestions as to who should be the next girl are open, and no, that threesome that I just implied is not open. Not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another girl for our moss-headed archer to plow. And I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter Kratos, feel free to go in depth about what you liked or didn't like about it! Honestly, I was kinda scrambling for who was gonna take Micaiah's place, then I saw that you'd like to see Titania star in a chapter and my search was over. Maybe I should make a thread for this on the forums, hmmmm..... I'm not gonna give away anything I plan on for later, save this. Elincia will show up again, as I am heavily biased in her favor.

(Chapter start)

Moaning as he attached himself to her breast, Mia pressed his head further into her ample tits, her hips bouncing atop Rolf's impressive, and still growing, cock. "Goddess Rolf, mmm just like that." Biting her lip as he played with her hardened teat, Mia increased her speed, her hips starting to slap against his, the sound filling the clearing around them. Thankfully it was far enough away from the main encampment, so there was no danger of being spotted.

 

 

Not that the sniper was letting the busty woman riding him do all the work. Thrusting his hips at a matching rhythm, Rolf was driving his cock deep into her warm pussy, driving the swordmaster crazy. She'd already reached climax twice, and she could feel a third building quickly. And if the throbbing of the dick thrusting rapidly inside her cunt was any indication, her lover was about to reach his peak soon.

 

 

Slowing her pace atop his dick, Mia began to roll her hips in a fashion that almost made the sniper finish then and there. "Hey, Rolf. Isn't today your birthday?" Mouth still attached to her breast, he looked up and nodded. "Well, here's your present. You can cum inside me today, whenever you wan-" A rather crucial factor Mia had not taken into account is just how much Rolf loved not having to pull out, to be able to cum deep inside a woman whenever he wanted. And now that he'd experienced it with Titania recently, he didn't want to give it up.

 

 

What this meant for the unknowing swordmaster, she would soon discover. A popping noise as he left her breast, Rolf surged upwards, surprising Mia, and letting him pin her underneath his body. As she opened her mouth to question what brought this along, her words turned into a series of high-pitched moans, which then turned into sobs of pleasure as Rolf's hips became a blur, pounding her pussy with quick, powerful strokes, and with an almost scream of his name, Mia's orgasm struck.

 

 

Tears beginning to run down her face as the fires of her climax seared through her body, a small part of Mia's mind not consumed by the sheer pleasure coursing through her, noted that Rolf must have been been vexed with her insistence that he finish outside. Then he somehow increased his pace, seemingly ignoring the walls pulsing and clamping around his cock, and that train of thought vanished.

 

 

As Rolf hilted himself inside her, his groin soaked with her juices, he came with a groan, his balls twitching as they pumped his seed into the swordmaster's pussy, thick, hot ropes of cum pouring into her womb, Mia seeing white as her climax peaked at the sensation, loving the feeling of Rolf's thick, sticky jizz filling her deepest depths.

 

 

After what felt like an eternity, Mia began to come down from her apex, and stared up at her panting lover, his lungs working as if he'd just ran a marathon. Biting her lip, her expression almost made him burst again then and there. 'It's funny. I thought I was giving him a present, and then he goes and makes me cum harder than I ever have. Maybe I should turn this into a weekly thing, possible pregnancy be damned.' 

 

 

Gulping audibly as the cock-stuffed and cum-filled beauty below him licked her lips, Rolf got the feeling he'd come to regret Mia's present. "...... I'm gonna be sore tomorrow aren't I?" Her answering grin all but assured him so. "Do I get a minute to rest first or-"

 

His question was answered as Mia removed his member, his seed soon flowing out of her filled pussy, and shifted to her hands and knees. "There, that's your break. Now hurry up while I still want you to cum inside me." Taking a moment to marvel at her round, shapely ass, Rolf quickly lined himself up and pushed into her once more, the slightly odd feeling of his recently-deposited load an afterthought to the vice-like grip around his cock.

 

 

Biting her lip as his considerable girth spread her walls around him once more, Mia released a pleased sigh as her lover began to thrust away once more, the new sensation of cum sloshing around an odd, albeit welcome one. "Don't, mmmm, you're so big, don't expect this to be a regular thing now. Only for the rest of today, you hear?" Her reply was harder, faster strokes, almost knocking the breath from her lungs. "Harder dammit! At this rate I'll still be able to walk straight tomorrow!"

****************  
The war against Begnion continued, and with Soren's keen mind delivering them victory after victory, it seemed to look as if they would soon force a surrender in their favor. Sadly, as the saying goes, no plan survives contact with the enemy. Their momentum shattered, along with the body of their general, Skrimir, the Laguz Alliance was forced to retreat, Begnion's Crimson General, Zelgius, almost single-handedly stopping their forces with his defeat of the brash Lion Prince.

 

 

Taking refuge at Castle Seliora, the Greil Mercenaries pondered their next move, the members of the elite group taking the time to rest and recover. However, when a rogue Begnion General violated the cease-fire Zelgius had put in place, they were forced to fight once more. And contrary to the expectations of the force of soldiers, they were more than capable of handling the numerically superior army.

 

 

Focused on their targets, Rolf and Shinon picked off stragglers, and any healers located in the Begnion ranks. The token force of Dragon knights were kept in check by Haar, the one-eyed Dragon Lord almost absent-mindedly ensuring they would not be attacked from above. And while Rolf was used to Mia's prowess on the field, the newly-minted Trueblade almost a orange blur amongst the enemy soldiers, he'd forgotten just what Ike was capable of. The tall, broad-shouldered man was practically a force of nature, tearing swathes through the Begnion force.

 

 

The blue-haired former general eyed the force around his opposing commander, and made a snap decision. "Boyd, Nephenee, on me. That's the enemy commander, we take him down and the rest should scatter. Everybody else, slowly advance, and don't let them gain an inch. Heather?" The blonde Rogue perked up as he called out. "See if he doesn't have anything worth taking as we clear a path. We'll make sure there won't be anybody to target you."

 

 

"Tall order there, isn't it Commander? I'll have his pocket picked clean, don't you worry."

 

 

"Good. Let's move people!" And like a dam had burst, Ike, Boyd and Nephenee charged, shattering the lines of their enemies, Ike in particular a veritable whirlwind of death, his great-sword, Ettard, almost cleaving soldiers in two at times. Not that his companions were slouches, Boyd's sheer power rivaling, if not exceeding that of Ike's, the Warrior's battleaxe crushing all who stood in his way. 

 

 

Covering their flank, Nephenee expertly sidestepped oncoming blows, her shield stopping what she couldn't cold, and her lance was soon red with blood, each thrust aimed perfectly at gaps in armor, and sometimes just outright punching through it. As he watched the maelstrom of death rapidly approaching, Lombroso could barely believe his eyes, his superior force shattering before him.

 

 

A mad chuckle began to escape him, much to the worry of the soldiers near him. Before he could draw his axe and charge, he felt a slight weight leave his horse, and turned to see a blonde woman in blue scampering to a swiftly-charging Ike. "How did she get through our defenses?! Is anybody even paying attention?! Kill her!" And with a snap of the reigns and a kick of his heels, Lombroso began his charge, his mind focused entirely on killing Heather.

 

 

Laughing madly, he hefted his short axe and threw it straight at the retreating Rogue, only for a large blade to contemptuously bat it down. Standing in his way, breathing measured and controlled, Ike planted his feet and gripped Ettard with both hands. Spurring his mount on with a mad shout, he charged, battleaxe hefted high.

 

 

As his enemy began to swing his battleaxe, Ike effortlessly turned it to the side and reached out, his arm like the hand of Death, yanking Lombroso off his charging horse. The mad commander desperately looked around, only to find his forces routed, and the Greil Mercenaries approaching their commander.

 

 

"Pardon me, but if you would release this fool into my custody, I'll ensure he won't bother anyone ever again." Head snapping up, boot firmly planted on Lombroso's chest, Ike watched as a soldier, high in rank judging by his armor and weapon, approached with his hands raised in the universal "I mean no harm" sign. "I am General Levail, and this fool of a man's commanding officer."

 

 

"I take it you mean execution for defying General Zelgius?" The man nodded. "Well, we could handle it for you here and now, if you like." He paused, hand at his chin as he considered it.

 

 

"Very well. Whether it's here or back at base-camp, his fate won't change. Shall I perform the duty, Sir Ike, or will you handle it?" They quickly decided on how Lombroso's execution would be carried out, and as Boyd hauled the giggling man to the nearest stump, and pushed him down on his front, General Levail stood ready.

 

 

"Lombroso. Do you have any last words?" The doomed man only continued to laugh, his mind refusing to comprehend it all. Levail sighed. "I see. I'll ensure your family is taken care of. May the Goddess have mercy on your soul." And with a shout, Levail raised his blade above his head, and swung down. Taking a cloth from his lieutenant, Levail wiped the blade clean, before handing it back to Ike.

 

 

"My thanks, Sir Ike, for allowing me to perform my duty. I must say, I wish we did not have to be on opposing sides in this war. Farewell, Greil Mercenaries." And he strode to his horse, his man following, and they left, soon out of sight save for the bowmen.

****************  
Later that night, Rolf sighed in contentment as he enjoyed a warm bath, the water soothing the day's aches away. A door opened, and Rolf cracked an eye, and his face was soon red for reasons wholly unrelated to the water, not that he wasn't enjoying the sight.

 

 

As she dropped the last of her sashes onto the pile of his already-discarded clothes, Aimee's lips twitched upwards in a small smirk, the older merchant blatant in her stare towards his member. "My my. If I had known you were so gifted Rolf, I may have approached you earlier." A long, pale leg stretched out as she began to lower herself into the water, a light gasp escaping her lips at the temperature.

 

 

As Aimee slowly lowered herself into the water, her leisurely pace gave Rolf ample opportunity to appreciate the sight of her nude form. The contrast between a merchant and a warrior was stark, albeit pleasing, to the eye. Her legs, long and pale, had more meat on them than he was used to, her thighs in particular being a target for his stare.

 

 

Her waist was another such area of difference, having the slight plump of a woman that didn't train for, much less participate in, combat, but still watcher her weight. His eyes going further up, causing a blush of her own to form, Rolf stopped at her breasts. While modest in size, albeit on the somewhat big end of that scale, they were very nicely shaped, each perfectly round and surprisingly perky despite her age. Her dark red nipples were already stiff, and to his mild surprise, puffy. He'd never seen it before, but he found it interesting.

 

 

And her hips were almost as wide as Titania's, a fact he was all too aware of as Aimee left her navel up on display in the warm water. "I may not be as trim and toned as the other women, but I hope you still find my body pleasing to your eyes." At that, Rolf brought his gaze up to her face, expression carefully deadpan, and Aimee broke into a giggling fit.

 

 

"I would hope the answer to that would be obvious, Ms. Aimee." Her ruby-red lips parted in a smile, she crossed the short distance between them in two strides of her long legs. "Did I say someth-" His words cut off, Rolf stiffened in some surprise as her lips smothered his, the older woman's tongue darting into his mouth, and he could taste wine upon it. 'She's been drinking? But why?'

 

 

Deciding to roll with it for now, Rolf dropped his hands to her full, round ass and began to knead the sizable cheeks, a moan coming from her mouth. Aimee pressed further, squishing her breasts against his chest as her kiss slowly grew more needy, more desperate, a series of little whines and mewls leaving her mouth. Eventually, she broke apart for air, bosom heaving as she panted for breath.

 

 

"Ms. Aimee? Are you, is everything alright? Were you drinking tonight?" At his line of questioning, she looked down, her arms crossed under her breasts. It was obvious she was not doing her best, and that thought didn't sit right with him. "If there's something wrong, let me help you. I don't like seeing you, seeing anybody, hurting like this." It occurred to Rolf that this was the second time in 2 weeks he'd be having sex with a woman at least 10 years his senior, if not more, and he began to wonder if he would end up having a thing for such women.

 

 

"It's, it's just, I've been so lonely for a few years now, you know? I can't remember the last time a man looked at me and wanted me as a woman. Hell, the last guy to start complimenting me? Soren, of all people." That caused Rolf's brows to shoot up. Soren, complimenting anybody? "I see you're as surprised as I was. If you really want to help me Rolf, then make me feel like a woman tonight. Make love to me. And drop the Ms. for tonight, would you?"

 

 

He loosed a little laugh at that. As if she'd needed to ask him to try to make him want to do this. "Well Aimee," he didn't miss the small shudder his tone of voice caused her, "I'll give you my best effort then." As she stepped back into arms reach, Rolf once more put his hand on her ass, his other hand playing with her breasts. As a series of moans began to leave her mouth, he brought their lips together, his tongue slowly leading hers in a dance. 

 

 

Gradually, he increased the pace of the kiss, exploring her mouth in earnest as his hand drifted from her breast, traveling down her waist. As his fingers brushed over a little nub at her center, Aimee moaned helplessly into the kiss, her hips bucking against his hand.

 

 

Breaking apart, Rolf had Aimee sit on the edge of the tub, where the merchant spread her long legs eagerly, showing off her center. While the area directly around pussy was kept bare, thick, untamed curls of dark hair sat above her clit, and as Rolf slowly dragged his tongue across her folds, she started to consider shaving that as well.

 

 

As his mouth worked his magic on her sex, his fingers teasing at her clit, Aimee whimpered in pleasure, her hands roughly groping her own breasts. "Goddess Rolf, right there! Yes!" Her breath coming in short gasps, the older woman was moaning his name as the sniper drove her closer and closer to climax. 

 

 

Her juices flowing non-stop onto his tongue, Rolf continued exploring the merchant's channel, drinking greedily of her taste. But as much as he loved Aimee moaning his name, her hand pressing his face deeper into her increasingly needy pussy, he had his own needs to deal with. Pulling away was easy, even if he did miss her nectar on his tongue. 

 

 

"Ah! Why did you stop! I was so close to," her eyes widened slightly as he brought his painfully-hard member to her entrance, answering her question. "Goddess, I thought it was impressive before.... could we move first?"

 

 

Stepping out of the water, Aimee quickly gathered several towels together, forming a makeshift mat. Laying herself down, she spread her long legs, a little whine escaping her mouth as the bulging head of Rolf's cock slowly entered her, walls that hadn't spread for anything more than her hands in years reluctant to welcome the intruder.

 

 

"Ashera, so tight.... I don't think I'll remember to pull out." Pull out? Oh now there would be none of that, Aimee decided.

 

 

"Don't you even think about it. I want every drop of your cum inside me." As he opened his mouth to speak, she silenced him with a finger. "I know the risk, and if I do end up pregnant, I'd gladly have your child. Besides, I love the feel of a man finishing inside me, and you wouldn't deprive me of that, would you?" She looked up at him with a small pout, knowing she had him but good.

 

 

His brow twitching as he realized just how well she played him, Rolf pulled back until his tip was all that was inside her, and thrust back in, a low moan drawn from her lips as he started his pace slow, short gasps and little whimpers escaping Aimee at the sedate speed of his thrusts.

 

 

As he steadily picked up the pace, Rolf leaned further down, capturing her lips in a kiss, his tongue gliding along her mouth as her moans increased in pitch and frequency. The mature merchant's long legs locked in place around his waist as he began to fuck her in earnest, the sounds of flesh clapping together filling the room. 'Ahhh, Rolf.... Ashera, he's so big....'

 

 

Slowly realizing he may indeed have a thing for older women, Rolf upped the force behind his thrusts again, his cock hammering away at Aimee's pussy, the walls pulsing as the older woman started to sob from the pleasure coursing through her body. A choked cry left her mouth as he attached himself once more to her breast, his hand expertly fondling the unattended tit even as he bit down at her nipple, at last driving Aimee to a shuddering climax.

 

 

"ROLF! Goddess yes! Mmmm, don't stop!" It was like lightning was searing through her body, her limbs going numb from the white-hot intensity of her orgasm. Her juices soaked his groin as he kept pounding away, the wet noises of her pussy clamping down on his member only exciting him further, and so he began to fuck her harder, the sniper feeling his own climax fast approaching. 

 

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon Aimee! I can't stop myself!" She could not respond with words, every thrust of his prodigious cock driving the air from her lungs, the fading embers of her climax stoked anew into a blaze of pleasure. As her head swam in the feelings her young lover was giving her, Aimee wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to spill his seed in her womb, to fill her to overflowing, and for her body to carry his child.

 

****************  
As Rolf continued to hammer away at the sopping mess of the dark-haired woman beneath him, an uninvited observer stared through the gaps in the door, her soaked panties stuffed into her mouth as she relentlessly fingered herself to another mind-numbing climax.

 

 

Although she couldn't believe what she was watching at first, Mist soon found herself unable to look away as her best friend began to kiss, fondle, and fuck the older merchant woman into a stupor, wanting to take her place so badly it hurt. A muffled cry escaped her gagged mouth as her third climax crashed over her, and as it seared through her body, Mist seriously considered joining in, anything that would get the impressively-endowed sniper to fuck her into a delirious mess like he was doing to Aimee.

 

 

As her walls pulsed around her fingers, the young cleric began the journey to another orgasm, needing to cum again. So blinded was she to anything but her own lust and the cock pistoning in and out of the older woman's pussy, Mist only noticed she had a visitor when a pair of hands began kneading her small yet shapely ass, slim fingers squeezing her firm, round cheeks.

 

 

"Hnnngh?!" Turning her head around, Mist saw Heather behind her, the blonde thief with a hungry smirk on her face, giving a little wave. Then she lowered her head down to the blazing furnace that was Mist's slit, and gave the puffy lips a long, slow lick, her tongue eagerly lapping up the considerable amounts of juices she had secreted.

 

 

Breath catching in her throat as the skilled tongue of the fair-haired rogue licked and explored her most private area, Mist buried her face in her arms, quiet sobs wracking her lithe frame as Heather ate her pussy like it was her last meal. 

 

 

'Goddess she tastes so good! I could spend an entire day devouring her tight little snatch, but I can't drag this out the way I'd like to here. Guess I'll just make sure she seeks me out by herself later!' Pressing her face deep into the chestnut-haired girl's groin, Heather practically fit her entire mouth inside her crown jewel, making love to it with her mouth, kissing it, licking it, sucking on it, getting drunk off her nectar.

 

 

Climax after climax crashed over Mist, her world focused entirely on that heavenly tongue devouring her needy, puffy pussy. Delirious from the sensations, she hardly noticed being carried into Heather's room, the rogue showing surprising strength for her frame. As she was gently laid on the bed, the rest of her clothes removed, she only had one thought on her sex-addled mind. 

 

 

"More, please! I, I need more!" As she stripped herself down, swinging her legs over the bed to press her own sopping channel into the hungry mouth of the cleric beneath her, the frantic licks drawing moans from her lips, Heather dove back down into what had swiftly become her favorite snack, free to finally give this pussy the treatment it deserved. All night long. And if she came a few times doing so, well that's just a bonus. 

 

 

Mist placed both hands on her lovers ass, fingers squeezing the ample amounts of flesh as she pressed her snatch deeper into her eager mouth. She didn't quite know how she was supposed to be doing this, but if the grinding of Heather's hips was any indication, she was doing something right. A sob escaped her, as lewd slurping sounds came from her groin. The older rogue was sucking up her juices like it was a drink, and by Ashera Mist didn't want her to stop.

 

 

"Haaah, haaah, H-Heather?" Reluctantly, the blonde lifted her head away from the divine pussy she'd been draining to look at her young partner. "Could, could we," her words were cut short, as the other woman guessed correctly, lips smothering her own. Mist tasted herself on her tongue, and eagerly explored every corner of her mouth.

 

 

'As much as I want to keep my mouth down there, this does give me the chance to please both of us.' Placing her soaked slit against the puffy lips of Mist's, she began to grind against it, wet sounds coming from her actions. And for the poor, overwhelmed cleric, it brought the biggest orgasm of the night, her mind going blank as she babbled incoherently, her pussy soaking Heather's groin even further. Despite a small part wondering if the girl would be alright in the morning, the blonde dismissed it, and continued to grind their slits together.  
****************  
Utterly unaware of what was happening outside the bath however, Rolf was closing in on his second orgasm, copius amounts of jizz sloshing around Aimee's well-fucked cunt, his cock pressing it deeper inside her with every thrust. Her walls gripped him still, as if they would not be content until his balls had been fully emptied inside her.

 

 

"Aaahhh, mhhhmm! Harder Rolf, fuck me harder!" As always, he rose to the challenge, his hips almost a blur as they pounded her silly, loud, wet smacking filling the room. "Cum for me baby, I need your hot cum in me again!"

 

 

"Aimee!" And with a cry of her name, he came again, this load bigger than the last, his balls churning as burst after burst of thick, sticky semen painted her pussy white, her womb flooding once more with his seed. Hips jerking as his groin was pressed flush to hers, Rolf panted as his orgasm continued, his hands gripping her hips almost painfully tight.

 

 

Mewling as the thick, hot cum flooded her insides, Aimee reached up, bringing Rolf's mouth to hers in a slow, sensual kiss, the older merchant trying to say with her lips what she couldn't with words. After a moment which both lasted forever, and was over far too quickly, they parted, Rolf's breathing mostly under control as his softening cock slid from her tightness, seed spilling forth.

 

 

"I, I know it was out of the blue, but thank you Rolf, for tonight. Never before has a man made me feel so good, so loved as you did." Giggling as his face flushed a bright red from her words, Aimee reached up and ruffled his hair. "Oh come now, can a woman not thank a man after the best sex of her life? I'm not asking you for a commitment, just, every now and again, if you would keep me company at night...."

 

 

He didn't even have to think about his answer. "Yeah, if that would make you happy, that's what I'll do." Forcing down the rush his reply gave her, Aimee smiled warmly at him, gently kissing him as she made to stand up. "Although, if I could ask a favor myself..."

 

 

"Name it, and it's, oh. My my, what stamina the youth have these days. Inside me again?"

 

 

"Your mouth, actually, if you don't mind." Laughing lightly, the dark-haired woman knelt down to his groin, taking his slowly hardening member into her mouth, his hands running through her still-damp locks.

(End chapter)

Well that's another chapter done. I was struggling with who would be in the chapter after Mia made another appearance, and eventually decided on Aimee, as she's never been used before I think. So yay me, with really niche character usage ahahaha. I will make no promises on if Rolf will actually get one of his girls pregnant eventually.

 

And I'd been kicking around the idea of Mist stumbling onto Rolf and whichever lady he would currently be plowing for a little while now, and Heather kind of wrote herself into it, one thing led to another blah blah you know how this goes. First time doing that kind of thing, so I hope I didn't do too badly. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed, and suggestions for who you want are as well. I'll even do ladies from other FE games as one-shots if anybody really wants to see that. 

 

Also I made a post for the story if anybody wants to suggest girls, discuss it or anything in general. Here's the link

http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/67156-an-archers-reward-review-replies-and-other-stuff-topic/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well hopefully y'all enjoyed that Mist/Heather scene last chapter. If anybody has any tips for writing girl-on-girl scenes, by all means let me know, as the thought process for that was literally if I think it's hot then add it. Then again that's how this thing got started and is continued soooooooo. Anyway, now for the newest girl to jump our plucky protag's bones.

(Chapter start)

Waking with a low hum, Mist looked around in sleepy confusion, wondering why her room seemed different, before a shape next to her shifted, blonde hair and blue eyes smiling up at her. "Morning sweety. You sleep well?" And her memories of the night before flooded her mind, momentarily drivng all color from her face. "Mist? Something wrong honey?" Then the color came rushing back as she recalled just what they did and how good it felt, especially how good it felt, and Mist squirmed as a now-familiar heat began to pool between her legs.

 

 

"It's just, before last night I'd never even considered another girl in that kind of light, and now, I'm, I don't know." A hand gently cupped her jaw and turned her to face Heather, the sheet falling away and exposing her breasts, the sight of which increased the heat she was feeling. 

 

 

"Mist. Did it feel good?" She nodded. "And did you enjoy it, every last part?" Another nod, her throat suddenly drying up. "Do you regret it?" 

 

 

"..... no, I don't." A small, gentle smile graced Heather's face, and the tension that had filled Mist vanished in an instant. The pretty rogue leaned in, and kissed her slowly, her tongue lightly probing at her lips. After a moment, Mist returned the kiss, allowing the blonde access to her mouth, moaning as her breasts were played with. Skilled fingers deftly pinched and squeezed her nipples, the small buds swiftly growing stiff.

 

 

Breaking apart, Heather watched as the cleric's chest heaved, the girl breathing hard for more reasons than physical. ""It's fine to be attracted to girls as well as guys you know. I am, even if I prefer the company of a woman, I wouldn't dream of turning down that hunk of a brother of yours."

 

 

Giggling a little as she tried, and failed to envision Heather flirting with Ike, Mist bit her lip as the heat had now grown into a raging fire. "There's not, you don't have to go do anything right now, do you?" A wolfish grin took the place of that reassuring smile, and Mist shivered at the hunger in it. "B-because I'd, I'd like you to, um, do what you did last night again."

 

 

"Do what? Say it for me." Throwing the sheets to the floor, Heather pinned Mist beneath her on the bed, the heartbeat of the chestnut-haired girl almost audible. "I won't bite, unless you ask."

 

 

Face flushing a shade of red the rogue didn't think was possible, Mist swallowed audibly as she gathered her nerve. "..... eat me again, please. The thought of making her say it louder than a whisper crossed her mind, but that would be too cruel. Maybe later.

 

 

"With pleasure. And Mist? don't be afraid to hold me down there, or push me into you. I like it when my girls get rough like that." And on that note, she pushed Mist back against the pillows, and spread her lithe, shapely legs wide apart, lustfully gazing at her favorite thing to taste. "I could eat this pussy all day long..... in fact, I think I will." 

 

 

Bringing her head mere inches away from the glistening slit, Heather ran her tongue along the damp folds, committing every inch to memory, stopping at random to lick a particular area, the short, needy breaths and moans spurring her on even more than the taste did. She spread the delightful treat with her fingers, memorizing the wonderfully pink color of it, and kissed it, peppering it and her soaked groin with several light touches of her lips. A low whine came from Mist, prompting a throaty chuckle.

 

 

"Like I said dear, don't be afraid to push my head down and keep me the-" She didn't get to finish the sentence, hands gripping her head with more strength than the cleric's slim arms would imply. Roughly shoving Heather's head into her puffy core, Mist almost sobbed in relief as that godlike tongue was once more where it belonged, delving her deepest depths and consuming her juices.

 

 

As her thighs pressed around the rogue's head, freeing her arms to roughly fondle her breasts, Mist could feel her orgasm swift approaching when the tongue vanished from her sopping channel. Before she could begin to protest, three fingers replaced it, and Heather began to suck and lick at her clit as her digits pumped in and out of her heat, the blonde only barely brushing over a certain bundle of nerves.

 

 

"MMMMPHHH!" Muffling her scream with her pillow, Mist convulsed as her climax seared through her, nectar freely flowing out onto her lover's hands, soon replaced by her mouth, the blue-eyed woman not wanting to miss a drop of this delicious treat. Goddess she just could not get enough of the cleric's puffy pussy, her tongue lapping up her juices as they flowed from her snatch.

 

 

As her orgasm finally began to fade, Mist panted for breath, modest breasts heaving as sense returned to her mind. Propping herself up on her elbows, she saw, and heard, the rogue still at work between her legs, wet, lewd noises coming from that heavenly mouth. "Do you, haaaah, have to make, hnnngh, those kinds of, Ashera right there, sounds when you're doing that?" She bit down painfully on her fist as her lover worked her tongue agonizingly slowly over a bundle of nerves, and just as soon as it left, Mist could feel her orgasm building again.

 

 

Heather ceased her lazy eating of the girl's pussy, eyebrow raised as she lifted her head, jaw shining with juices. "Do I have to? No. But I find it highly entertaining." Before she could dive back down, a knocking at her door interrupted her.

 

 

"Heather? Breakfast will be ready soon. I'd advise you hurry if you want some, Ike isn't down there yet." If it was anybody other than Oscar who had knocked, she would have sworn they did it on purpose, but the green-haired paladin was too kind to even jokingly accuse of such a thing. Sighing to herself, Heather gathered her clothes and dressed, Mist doing so as well, but more slowly.

 

 

"Legs a little sore?" Blushing, the chestnut-haired girl nodded. "Believe it or not, healing staves work on those kinds of things. So I suggest stopping by your room and fixing your little limp there." 

 

 

"A limp that you gave me." An utterly shameless grin streaked across her pretty face, Mist's heart speeding up at the sight. "Could I ask you something real quick? What was that place you hit with your tongue earlier that felt so good?"

 

 

"It doesn't really have a name, but I've always heard it referred to as the g-spot. And as for your limp, are you complaining?" A shake of brown locks was her reply. "Thought so. Anytime you want me between your legs again baby," oh how she enjoyed the furiously-red blush spreading across the younger girl's face, "come find me. And don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. Your brother would kill me otherwise."

***************************  
Sighing to herself, hands rubbing at tired eyes, Micaiah arched into a jaw-cracking yawn as the stack of thrice-damned papers didn't up and vanish like she'd hoped. Blinking tiredly at them, the silver-haired woman wondered if she could hate hard enough for them to catch fire. It was in this state that Jill, commander of the Dracoknights of Daien, found her.

 

 

"Lady Micaiah, is everything," she paused, brow raised in mild confusion, "uhhhhh, if I may be so bold, what in Ashera's name are you doing?" 

 

 

"I'm trying to use the power of hate to set my paperwork on fire. It's not working yet, but I think I'm on the verge of a breakthrough." Jill nodded at her answer, hand coming up to stroke her chin as if the reply made perfect sense.

 

 

"I see. How long have you been awake?" A moment passed, the gears of the golden-eyed girl's mind turning. "...... too long, got it. Bed, now." And with no effort at all, Jill hoisted her general over her shoulders, ignoring all squawks of outrage and threats of maiming via light magic. "I'm not cavalry or armor Lady Micaiah, you're gonna have to try something different." Arms crossed beneath her bust, cheeks puffed out in exactly the childish manner she was acting, Micaiah looked nothing like the woman who'd ousted the Begnion Occupation Army.

 

 

"I am perfectly able of walking to my tent myself. You don't have to carry me like a sack of potatoes." She did not appreciate the severely-doubtful expression on her highly-traitorous subordinate's face, not one bit. 

 

 

"So if I put you down right now, you'll walk straight to your tent, somehow not collapse from exhaustion on the way there, and crawl right into bed and get some rest?" Silence was her answer. "I figured. You're working yourself to the bone here, and ignoring your physical needs. So if you won't look after yourself, and Sothe's too busy trying to get our spies into shape, somebody has to do it."

 

 

Tossing a one-armed salute at the men standing guard at her tent, ignoring the bemused expression on the veteran's face, and stifling laughter at the slackjawed stare of the painfully green one, Jill strode to Micaiah's bed, long legs crossing the space swiftly. Easing her down onto the mattress, the redheaded Dragonmaster dropped to her knees and undid the lacing of her superior's boots, said superior lazily kicking them off as she lay in a boneless sprawl on the Goddess-sent bed. "Get some sleep, ok? Don't make me get Edward to watch you." A grin spread across her face as the tired woman giggled at the thought, she left the tent, not bothering to hide her mirth at the still-slackjawed rookie this time.

 

 

As the days passed, the army of Daein gathered in force at the Rihban River at the command of King Pelleas. Supplies were delivered, checked, and then stored. The Dawn Brigade found themselves as unit commanders in the newly-restored military, some of them handling it well, Fiona in particular was easily able to adjust to the larger scale of leading more than the land of Marado. Nolan stumbled a little at first, but the Warrior soon found his stride, his infantry squadron appreciating the straightforward, honest nature of their commander.

 

 

It took some doing, and far too much time to get Zihark ok with the notion of being in charge of more then a few men, but at last the Daein army was starting to look like a real military force. Armor polished till one swore they could eat off it, such was its cleanliness, and spears, lances and numerous other weapons of war were at the ready, and despite knowing exactly who and what they would be facing, Jill believed for a moment that they had a shot at victory.

 

 

Then the reality of the situation sank in again, putting that little daydream to rest. Smiling ruefully, she saddled her wyvern, and with a ear-shaking roar, the Dragonmaster was airborne, the cold sting of the wind bringing a sharp clarity to her mind as it always did. As the pair flew to the area which she had volunteered to scope out, Jill allowed herself the small comfort of thinking how nice it would be to see her old friends in the Laguz Alliance, even if it was as enemies. And who knows, she might be able to find enough time and solitude to scratch an itch that had been bothering her lately.

***************************  
Pausing in his movements, Rolf strained his ears in effort to pick up on anything unusual. Finding nothing more than the sounds of the forest, he pressed on, bow at the ready. While he'd volunteered to be the scout, he found the solitude both welcome and a little bothersome. 

 

 

'Haven't found anything yet, just some birds and a stray deer or two. If I haven't found anything out of the ordinary in the next couple hours or so, I'll head back.' Noting the position of the sun, he gave himself about another two to three hours of peak visibility left. Pressing on, the young sniper was careful to keep himself vigilant, although slightly less so after the first branch he'd stepped on, the resulting crack scaring him half to death.

 

 

As the day wore on, he considered bagging at least some game during his outing, and as he finished that thought, the sound of a large creature in the sky reached him, and immediately his eyes began to scan the heavens. 'That was too big to be any of the hawks, unless King Tibarn is out here, and even then that didn't sound right. That was a wyvern, it had to be. And that's not Haar's, I know the sound of that one.'

 

 

Spotting said scaled beast at last, Rolf knocked an arrow to the Silencer, spending a moment to contemplate just how he'd have to aim to hit it, before the cold pommel of a battleax was laid upon his shoulder, a voice he hadn't heard in years making itself known behind him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't take aim at my wyvern. Though his hide is thick enough these days for it to not really do much damage, I don't think Sigurd would be happy about getting shot."

 

 

Eyes wide in both the surprise of hearing her, and in shock over having been snuck up on so easily, Rolf lowered his bow, the handle of the axe leaving his shoulder as he did, and turned around in time to be smothered in a bone-cracking embrace. "Agh! Jill, lungs! Air, I need air!" Grinning wider at the complaints of the sniper, she squeezed harder for an instant, before setting him down. "Do you, Ashera I'll feel that tomorrow, make a habit of greeting old friends like that?"

 

 

Expression showing that she had not even a shred of remorse for her, in his own words, "attempted strangling" of the poor bowman, the scarlet-haired dragonmaster giggled when he rubbed at his ribs, muttering under his breath about how he swore one of them was bruised.

 

 

"Only when the old friend tries to shoot my wyvern. Oh don't give me that look, I'm not mad, you didn't know it was mine, so no hard feelings." A sigh left Rolf's mouth, pleased that she wasn't upset over his almost-wounding of her scaly companion. "I will bruise your ribs for real if you try it again though." Unable to help herself, she doubled over with laughter at his pale face, and despite it coming at his own expense, Rolf enjoyed the sound of it, a smile forming on his own face as he sat down by a tree.

 

 

"So what brings you out here? I'd heard you were with the Daein army again, but they aren't part of this conflict, as far as I know." As she settled down beside him, her mirth spent, Jill squashed the displeasure over having to lie to him about her reason for being outside her beloved country.

 

 

"Well, as you might know, King Pelleas is rather new to his station. So when a war between Begnion and practically the rest of Tellius is brought near Daein's doorstep, he wanted us to scout it out. Even if we did want to get involved, we wouldn't be able to do much more than a quick ambush. Daein just doesn't have the men or the will for a prolonged war like this is beginning to look like." Telling some of the truth helped ease her guilt at having to lie to begin with. 

 

 

"So basically you're just here to make sure that this isn't something Daein needs to get involved with." A nod was his answer. And so the two began to exchange small talk, filling the other in on events, both large and small, that had happened in the almost four years since the Mad Kings' war.

 

 

As the conversation wore on, Jill couldn't help but keep comparing Rolf as he was now, to the younger, babyfaced archer he was when she'd last saw him. Although he wouldn't say so, his height had jumped, his eyes now level with her own instead of her chest like they once were. And it didn't compare to the broad-shouldered frame of Nolan, or the short-and-stocky build of Meg, but his lean muscle showed even through his clothes. Stranger she was to archery and the difficulties behind it, Jill knew the serious amount of strength one needed to even draw the string back from Leonardo, and it was beginning to show in the moss-headed bowman's arms.

 

 

"Jill? Rolf to Jill, anybody home?" Flushing as she snapped out of her own musings and back to the matter at hand, the redhead gave an apologetic smile.

 

 

"Sorry, it's just, you've grown a lot from that cute little boy you used to be. You're quite the handsome young man now. I imagine you've been getting quite the amount of stares from the girls these days." His own cheeks coloring a little at her compliments, he smirked inwardly at her words. Oh he's been getting more than stares. "You've been getting more than what?" And just as soon as it came, the color fled his face.

 

 

"D-did I say that out loud?" A bounce of red locks as she nodded was his answer. "Oh. Well, this is awkward." Before he could move to stand up, a armored hand blocked his means of escape, and he sighed aloud. 

 

 

"So correct me if I'm wrong," and by the slight drawl of her tone, she knew she was far more accurate in her guess than he'd like her to be, "but did you just imply you've had relations with a woman, more than once?" His previously-lost color returned, and he nodded, her fuchsia-toned eyes almost uncomfortably close. He swallowed the growing lump in throat with more than a little wariness, and a smirk formed on the crimson-haired dragonmaster's face. "Then surely you wouldn't mind showing me what you've learned, would you?"

 

 

"I'm, I'm sorry, what? Did you just-"

 

 

"I did. I've been pent up for a while now, and I could use a good fuck." He stifled a moan as her gauntlet-covered hand began to rub his member through his pants. "You up for it?" As his eyes met hers, he saw more than a little bit of nervousness despite her confidant tone and actions. Leaning forward, he gave her his answer with a kiss, Jill wasting no time in meeting his tongue in a dance for control, a tango in which she was the victor.

 

 

Deepening the kiss, she sat herself atop his lap, her hands reaching to undo the clasps keeping her armor in place. Never breaking apart, she placed the breastplate to the side, and Rolf brought his hands to her well-endowed chest, eliciting a moan as he skillfully kneaded her bosom. Breaking apart, Jill reached for the hem of her shirt, and in a flash tossed the constricting fabric away. Taking a moment to enjoy his staring at her ample breasts, she pressed his face against them, a throaty gasp leaving her mouth as he sucked at her teat.

 

 

She pondered warning the bowman about a surprise she knew would be happening soon, but dismissed the notion. And as Rolf intensified his suction, he soon discovered milk flowing into his mouth, and gave his query in a raised brow. "I produce milk when my breasts are played with, always have. I don't know why, but just relax and enjoy it, hmm?" Moving from her seat atop his rock-hard member, Jill leaned back against the tree, a series of moans and low gasps leaving her lips as her lover's consumption of her fluids continued.

 

 

As he persisted in his efforts, switching breasts every few moments, she removed her gauntlets, leaving her upper body bare, and reached for his pants, fingers swiftly freeing his cock. Pausing for a instant in awe at the size, she almost reverently placed her hands around it, the throbbing shift too big for her to grip fully. "Goddess.... how long have you been packing this beast of a cock?" Reluctantly, he left her tit with a wet pop, a small string of saliva attached to his mouth. 

 

 

"To be honest, that's been the only place I've been growing the past few months. I think I'm the only guy alive who'd complain about the inches they gain going to his dick instead of his height." Chuckling in amusement, she rose to her feet, long, muscular legs that seemed to stretch on forever. And as she finished stripping the last of her clothing off, Rolf following, the dragonmaster left in naught but a pair of black, incredibly lacy panties.  Before she could do more than hook her thumbs into the waistband, a noise of protest made her halt.

 

 

"You'd rather I leave them on? What, do you like having them pulled to the side when you're having sex?" His lack of reply told her she struck paydirt with her guess. "Tough luck, I don't want these ruined." Tossing the dripping underwear atop her pile of clothes, she pushed him flat on the ground, leaving him a little offended at how easily she had done so. As she knelt over him, hips lowering to his now-understanding face, her dripping pussy soon filled his sight, trimmed curls soaked with juices. 

 

 

Her sopping lips pressed against Rolf's mouth, his tongue flicked out and dragging along her folds slowly, pleased groans leaving him at the taste of her nectar. Goddess he loved her taste, his hands coming up and squeezing her tight, shapely ass, pressing her drenched cunt further into his face, Jill shuddering above him, unable to concentrate as her lover devoured her pussy. As she grinded her hips against his Ashera-blessed tongue, the redhead took the head of the sniper's mammoth cock into her mouth, jaw stretching almost painfully wide to do so. But only almost.

 

 

Rolf was in heaven, his dick was in a warm and wet hole, Jill managing to take half his length comfortably, his head in her tight throat, and possibly the best pussy he'd ever had the chance to taste was being eagerly ground against his mouth. His devouring of the dripping channel matched the enthusiasm at which his partner's head bobbed along his member, each trying to bring the other to climax first, a race he'd refused to even contemplate losing.

 

 

And as he found her weakness at last, tongue stimulating her g-spot even as his fingers toyed with the now-exposed clit, Jill lost, her walls contracting around his fleshy organ, juices squirting out into his face and flooding his mouth. As her orgasm wracked her body, the pleasure far above anything she'd ever experienced before, the knight of Daein further stuffed his cock down her throat, the vibrations resulting from her cries bringing him closer and closer to his own climax.

 

 

Rolf never ceased his ministrations at her core, slurping down her nectar and devouring the redhead's pussy like it was his last meal. But even as he focused on making his lover cum harder than she ever had before, the need for release finally took priority, and his hips began to thrust, driving his manhood deep into her warm, wet orifice, a string of choked sounds escaping Jill as she tried to swallow the prodigious prick.

 

 

And with a moan stifled by her mound, he thrust one last time, the whole of his member lodged in her mouth, and came deep down her throat, his seed flooding the tight passage and almost completely bypassing the need to swallow. As the thick, hot loads of the sniper's jizz began to pool in her belly, Jill noted that for what little bit she could taste, it wasn't half bad, and so she eased the shaft of his cock out of her throat, leaving just his head remaining inside. 

 

 

Her hands idly stroking his erection as it continued to give her copious amounts of cum, she found the taste to be acceptable, and maintained her efforts at swallowing the sticky fluids. After a few moments, his length began to soften, and having coaxed the last of its load from the bulbous head, Jill released it with a pop, licking her lips to clear the remaining discharge. "So, who exactly have you been fucking to get this good at pleasing a woman?" Even though he'd mostly grown past his shy, innocent self in the several months since his night with Elincia, her blunt, straight forward query still brought a flush to his face. 

 

 

"Um, well, it's a bit of a complicated subject...." As the voluptuous crimson-haired woman turned herself to where she could look him in the eyes, her expression did not help with the question that he didn't quite know how to answer. 'What's wrong with me? Why's she making me nervous like it's my first time again?' Despite his musings on the matter, Rolf found that he was actually enjoying this, the experience of having his lover take charge a new, albeit pleasing occurrence.

 

 

"More than one then?" A nod was her reply. "Heh, who knew you'd grow up to be such a player. Who was your first if you don't mind sharing? I'll keep it quiet if you'd like." she added, when her younger partner didn't respond at first.

 

 

"Well, you heard about the events at Fort Alpea right?" A noise of acknowledgement answered him. "Funny thing, Elincia believes in giving her gratitude in private. Very personally."

 

 

"......Queen Elincia? Are you messing with me?"

 

"Nope." 

 

 

".....huh. Well, aren't I a downgrade compared to-" Before she could finish, Rolf covered her lips with his, uncaring about her recent drinking of his essence. Taking advantage of her surprise, he took the chance to flip their positions, and as he dominated the kiss, Jill let him take the lead without a struggle, submitting to his newfound aggression.

 

 

"You're not a downgrade. nobody has been, and I don't like people putting themselves down for no reason." Almost as if he was daring her to argue his words, his gaze bored into hers, the blazing intensity in his eyes causing a blush to form on her face. "You're just as beautiful as she is if you ask me." Before he could continue, a hand pressed itself against his cheek, giving him pause. And once he'd stopped to truly take in her expression, cheeks with a rosy hue and lidded eyes, Rolf knew he was a doomed man.

 

 

"Talk like that is how you get girls falling for you." He didn't fight it when she gently pushed him against the bark of the tree, her wide, full hips coming astride his as she pressed her slick entrance onto the throbbing head of his cock. "You'd better not have been joking when you said that." The moss-headed sniper placed his hands on her full, firm ass, the kneading of the shapely posterior drawing a low moan from the woman atop his lap.

 

 

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Her brow twitched lightly as his words continued to make, in her mind at least, her point. Sooner or later, some girl would fall and fall hard for him, and as she lowered her hips upon his rigid dick, eliciting a groan from both of them, Jill acknowledged that she could end up, and wondered if her growing fondness of him was the beginning of such, doing exactly that. "Could you go slow at first? I kinda want this to last a little while." Both eyes now openly twitching as Rolf unwittingly persisted in his actions, she nonetheless took his length inside her heated pussy slowly.

 

 

"Ashera, you just don't, hnnnngh, so big, just don't get my point, do you?" Now visibly confused, the sniper mentally shrugged, added the matter to the growing list of things he'd deal with later, and brought his mouth to her breast again, drawing her milk once more with a slow, gentle suckling. Heart hammering a mile a second, the gorgeous woman astride him gave up, and accepted that her fondness for Rolf was indeed growing into something different altogether. 'This kid is hopeless.' A cry left her lips as his hips jerked upwards, the entirety of his cock now quite snugly fit inside her warm tunnel.

 

 

Wrapping her arms round his head and pressing that goddess-blessed tongue further into her teat, Jill lifted herself up until only his head remained inside, and slammed back down, choking down a shout. And then another, as she set a steady pace that soon had the area filled with moans and the sound of hips meeting in the oldest of dances. As the pleasure started to mount, her lovers cock hitting deeper than she'd thought possible, the very real possibility of the redhead becoming addicted to it crossed her mind.

 

 

Not content with letting the buxom dragonmaster do all the work, Rolf tightened his grip on her shapely ass, and began thrusting up into her, a choked sob leaving her mouth at his movements. Her slick walls were incredible around his length, the heat of her cock-stuffed pussy almost too much.  But after a few moments of matching her movements, Rolf pushed forward, a whine of surprise escaping Jill as she found herself on her back, one long, toned leg held against his chest, foot dangling over his shoulder. And from this angle he was reaching deeper and deeper, the sniper swearing he brushed against her womb more than once.

 

 

Laying there, the girthy cock reshaping her tight cunt to it's form as it pounded away steadily, she took her worries over the upcoming war, her guilt in having to deceive him, and tossed them all aside, letting herself enjoy the moment, and the handsome young man making love to her like she was the most beautiful woman alive. Like she was his woman, and for an instant, her heart burned with a desire for that to be true. 

 

 

"Goddess you feel so good...." He shifted her legs to his hands, palms gripping her succulent thighs almost painfully tight as he leaned down and kissed her deeply, tongue probing her wet mouth as he increased his pace, drawing a series of short, lust-filled moans from her captured lips. He could feel a second climax drawing near, and if he had guessed correctly, then Jill would reach hers first, the scarlet-haired knight of Daein's arms pressing him further into the kiss, a slight trail of tears leaking from her eyes at the pleasure he was giving her.

 

 

Breaking apart for air, Rolf looked into her violet orbs, noticing something there past the sex-induced haze that he didn't recognize, but felt oddly happy upon seeing it. "I'm gonna cum soon, outside right?" 

 

 

Whimpering as he increased the speed and force behind his thrusts, his hands now skillfully fondling her ample breasts, Jill knew that she really shouldn't let him release inside her, the risks weren't worth it. She knew that, but when she answered by wrapping her long legs round his waist, pressing him deeper into her pussy and crashed her lips against his, she couldn't find the strength to care. 

 

 

Try as he might to delay it, Rolf knew he'd hit his end before long, and determined to make her do so first, he reached down with a hand, fingers brushing over soft curls, and when he'd pressed down on her clit, a jolt of pleasure tore through her body, and Jill cried his name into the kiss as she came. His groin was further drenched in her juices, her walls clenching in a rhythm that soon brought him to the brink, and pushed him over.

 

 

A low groan of her name on his lips was her only warning, and when his cock erupted in a geyser of semen, the dragonmaster's mind began to blank. With her orgasm still going strong, and the sensations of Rolf's thick, sticky load being pumped directly to her womb, swiftly painting the fertile chamber white and filling it to the brim with his virile seed, Jill had never before felt so good, so full. Breaking away from the kiss for air, mewling as each burst of cum brought her already past-capacity womb to an increasing overflow, the crimson-haired woman panted for breath as her lover's climax subsided, hips jerking as his balls finished emptying their contents inside her depths.

 

 

As he made to remove his softening member from her leaking pussy, a sound of protest left the woman beneath him. "Not yet, let's just, stay like this for a little longer, ok?" Humming in acknowledgement, Rolf eased himself atop her form, finding the slowing rise and fall of her chest pleasing. 

 

 

His hands moved to run through her hair, and his brows raised in surprise when he discovered her trademark ponytail loose, the deep crimson locks unbound for once. Not that he was complaining, enjoying the rare sight. "Your hair's loose. I don't think I've ever seen it like that."

 

 

"Hmm? When did it, oh, yeah I guess that would have knocked the tie out of place. Do you like it?" she said, a small blush forming on her face. Ashera, she'd fallen faster for him than she'd thought. 

 

 

"Mmhmm. You look gorgeous with it down like that Jill." Her blush deepened, as a smile stretched across her face. The two laid there for a little longer, enjoying the quiet and making the occasional comment about the varied experiences they'd had over the past three, getting closer to four now, years it had been since the Mad King's War ended. 

 

 

Knowing that he couldn't stay here all night, Rolf reluctantly stood, a low gasp leaving Jill as his cock finally left her cum-filled pussy, a small amount of his seed leaking from the stuffed slit. As the pair dressed themselves, a bit of an awkward silence filled the air. "This war's about to get worse, isn't it?" Finally managing to re-tie her hair, Jill grunted a reply. "I'm not asking you to start talking, I know you can't, operational security and all that. Just, be careful out there, alright?"

 

 

A sad little smile on her face, she reached out and ruffled his hair, ignoring his protests. "You too. I can't exactly come back to you if you're dead now can I?" His heart stopped at her words, the sniper forgetting to breathe for a moment. It was at this point he understood the various hints she'd dropped throughout their little encounter.

 

 

"Did, did you just-" Before he could stumble his way through that sentence, she answered him with a slow, sensual kiss, her tongue marking every inch of his mouth, as if committing it to memory. 

 

 

Her gauntlet-covered hand reached up to stroke his face as they parted, and she took no small amount of joy in seeing his cheeks match the color of her hair. "I did. So I hope you don't already have a girl lined up for that, my little sniper." Laughing as he grumbled about not being little, she embraced him again, Rolf once more griping over petty things like "needing air" or "I felt a rib crack."

 

 

"But if you did already have some lucky lady in mind, I suppose I wouldn't mind sharing." Upon his almost-faded flush darkening, a wolfish grin split her face. "You do! Who is she? Mist? Mia?"

 

 

".......ia" 

 

 

"Eh? I didn't quite catch that." A dull thud interrupted his attempt to speak,as Jill's wyvern poked her back gently with it's snout. "Time to head back already, Sigurd?" A huff answered her, Rolf wondering if the scaly beast could understand Beorc speech. "I could give you a lift close to your camp if you'd like." His tired legs begged him to at least consider the offer, but he shook his head. 

 

 

"No, it might cause a fuss and then it'd be really awkward explaining things. I'll be fine, I don't know if he'd like me anyway." As she began to mount him, Sigurd looked offended at his words, leaning down and rapping him sharply atop the head, answering Rolf's silent query. "Your wyvern's mean Jill." 

 

 

Chuckling as she finished strapping her legs in, the knight of the skies placed her battleax in it's holder, and prepared to take flight. "He's actually really nice, but then you had to go and say that he didn't like you. Sigurd can be rather petty at times, but I wouldn't trade him for anything." At a click of her tongue, the green-scaled wyvern unfurled it's wings, and suddenly the rather-spacious clearing seemed tiny. "You never did tell me who I have to compete against, by the way." 

 

 

"Do I have to?" She nodded. "I take it back. Your wyvern's nice, you're the mean one." A deep rumble came from said creature's chest, Rolf getting a sense of agreement from it. "See? He agrees with me." A talon came up and poked him gently in the chest, the bowman getting the meaning behind the gesture. "Stop dodging the question, got it. ......Queen Elincia. I know she's out of my reach, but that doesn't help."

 

 

"So royalty's what I'm going up against. You don't make this easy Rolf." And with a great flap of his wings, Sigurd lifted himself and his master above the trees, hovering there for a moment. "I meant what I said earlier. Don't you die on me, you hear?" Opting not to shout back, he gave her a two-fingered salute. "Good boy." An appreciative rumble shook the air. "I wasn't talking about you, you little hellion." And with a long-suffering sigh, the two took off, Rolf pausing to listen to the sound pf the wyvern's wings.

 

 

As he began to jog back to camp, his bow and quiver secured to his back, he questioned the wisdom of turning down her offer of a lift. "Your legs aren't broke Rolf, quit complaining." Goddess help him, he was starting to talk like Shinon now. 

(End chapter)

For the record, I didn't make anything up when it comes to Jill's sudden lactation, some women actually do produce milk even if they aren't pregnant or nursing, and one of the things that can induce it is stimulation of the breast. So there.

 

 

And if you couldn't tell by it being a bit longer than the other chapters, plus me adding in some, hopefully successful, bits of romance in, Jill is possibly my favorite FE character period, Elincia being her only contender for that title. Something about ponytails man, I don't know, but that's a massive weakness.

 

 

Anyway, what little bit of plot there was thickens, Rolf figuring out that Daein isn't there just to keep an eye on the conflict, and Jill caught between wanting to warn him, and by extension her old friends on his side, of the ambush, but also not wanting to betray her country again, even if she was justified in doing so the first time.

 

Also Micaiah makes an appearance, bogged down by wretched paperwork. Poor girl needs some rest. Anyway, that's all folks, hope you enjoyed. Good Lord these are getting longer and longer.


End file.
